Do You Love Me ?
by Myinahla
Summary: En un regard, MyungSoo sentit son coeur être harponné par cette personne. Parviendra-t-il à avoir un happy ending amoureux ? [YAOI] [INFINITE]
1. Le Coup de Foudre

_Bonjour ! _

_Ca faisait longtemps ! _  
_Voilà, c'est un LONG ONESHOT que je vais vous poster. Je faisais du dépoussiérage dans mes histoires quand je suis tombée sur celle-ci que j'ai commencé à taper en 2014 (Oui, il y'a si longtemps) et comme elle colle plutôt bien au thème de la Saint Valentin, voici mon cadeau pour vous._  
_Elle n'est pas finie mais j'ai bien l'intention de la finir dans la journée... Ou dans la soirée. On verra. _  
_Elle aura au moins trois parties... Plus sûrement 4, d'ailleurs. _  
_Et je compte toutes les poster aujourd'hui. _

_Au niveau des pairings [Oui, il n'y en a pas qu'un], je ne dirais rien de plus que : Si vous avez lu mes autres histoires, vous les connaissez déjà.  
Et pour le rating, ce sera une histoire plutôt mignonne mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.  
_  
_Bonne lecture ! _

_Myinahla_

* * *

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
Cette question est celle qui fait perdre n'importe qui au jeu du « Ni Oui Ni Non ».  
Cette question est celle qui fait basculer toute une relation : Soit dans le bon sens soit dans le mauvais, mais une fois qu'elle est posée, tout rapport change. Ca peut devenir gêné, l'autre peut tenter de s'enfuir comme un lâche.  
Mais c'est le genre de question qui fait qu'une personne croise les doigts pour entendre la réponse dont elle rêve.  
C'est le genre de question qui fait battre un cœur plus vite que d'habitude.  
C'est le genre de question qui fait sourire… ou pleurer.  
C'est le genre de question qui surprend.

C'est la question que MyungSoo a posé à SungYeol ce jour-là.

Ca faisait un moment que la question traversait son esprit. Sérieusement. Il l'observait au loin depuis un moment. Il le voyait détourner le regard lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, gâchant un court moment d'euphorie de la part du jeune homme.  
Parce que oui, ça le rendait heureux. C'était pas grand-chose, mais à ses yeux, c'était déjà énorme.  
Parce que qu'il avait attendu ça pendant six ans. Un simple échange de regard.  
Que l'autre se rende enfin compte de son existence.  
Parce qu'il faisait déjà parti de son univers, sans même le savoir.

Ca faisait trois ans qu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois dans le hall du plus grand collège de la capitale Coréenne. Trois ans que MyungSoo avait pensé pour la première fois qu'il souhaitait vraiment le revoir.  
Et il le revoyait régulièrement, étant souvent dans les mêmes cours que lui, car ils étaient dans la même classe.  
Alors pourquoi ne le remarquait-il pas ?  
Simplement parce que MyungSoo n'était pas le genre de garçon à s'approcher des autres aussi facilement. Les filles lavaient ses chaussures avec leur bave à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elles, mais il s'en moquait.  
Elles ne voyaient qu'une apparence. Une façade froide et absurdement magnifique.  
Derrière cette barrière au monde se trouvait MyungSoo, un jeune homme absurdement maladroit et beaucoup trop timide, et qui remerciait ses parents de faire qu'il ne rougissait pas comme un idiot à chaque fois qu'une situation embarrassante se présentait à lui… Parce que le rouge serait devenu sa véritable couleur de peau.  
Un physique qui ne colle pas à sa personnalité.  
Son frère aîné, SungGyu, l'appelait « L'arnaque vivante ». Pourquoi ? Son explication était simple :

**_\- Comment un mec avec un physique comme le tien peut-il être aussi timide ?!_**

MyungSoo n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.  
Ah si. Personne n'est parfait. Et il en était l'exemple vivant.

Et là, vous vous demandez sûrement: S'il est aussi timide, comment est-il arrivé à poser la fameuse question à SungYeol ?  
Facile.

Surtout quand on a un frère comme SungGyu.  
SungGyu, c'était le genre de garçon qui avait une autorité naturelle sur toutes les personnes autour de lui.  
Sauf son frère.  
Cependant, son frère était sûrement la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, car il prétend le voir comme un caillou dans sa chaussure, un ennui perpétuel.  
Ca, c'est la version publique.  
La version privée est bien différente.  
En effet, en privé, il est du genre à passer son temps avec son frère… ou à tenter de le faire. Parce que pour sortir ce mec de ses livres et de sa chambre, c'est presque une mission impossible.

-**_ Viens, on va faire un bonhomme de neige !_**

**_\- En plein été ?_**

D'ailleurs, son petit frère ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus, et ça, ça le rendait encore plus agaçant, ajouté à sa timidité.

**_\- C'était une blague !_**

**_\- Ah…_**

Et ledit petit frère refermait la porte à son nez, refusant visiblement de quitter son donjon.  
Non, c'est une blague. Un donjon est censé être une pièce sombre, limite comme l'antre d'un vampire. Ca aurait été la chambre qui aurait le plus collé à l'image que MyungSoo renvoyait… Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout la chambre de MyungSoo.

Celle de MyungSoo avait les murs d'une couleur claire, et les murs étaient couverts de photos en tout genre, que ce soit des yeux – Oui, Il adorait les yeux des gens… Surtout ceux de SungYeol en fait – ou des visages, ou des paysages. Même une photo d'un enfant soufflant sur une fleur. Près de la fenêtre, une grande bibliothèque avec tout un tas de livres différents. Un grand lit, une grande baie vitrée. Un beau bureau avec un ordinateur dessus, planqué sous des tas et des tas de papiers tous couverts d'une écriture fine et un peu maladroite.  
A l'image de la personne qui écrit sur ces papiers.  
SungGyu passait aussi beaucoup de temps dans cette chambre, lui aussi, bien que la sienne soit à l'autre bout du couloir. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'y sentait bien, même si son frère n'était pas la personne qui avait le plus de conversation de cette planète. Il faisait souvent ses devoirs sur ce lit et il parlait à son frère comme on écrirait dans un journal intime. Simplement parce qu'il savait que ce dernier ne le jugerait pas.

Ainsi, deux ans auparavant, MyungSoo entendit parler pour la première fois de Nam WooHyun. C'était un garçon de son âge qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de coller SungGyu. Et ça ne plaisait pas des masses à son petit frère qui ne trouvait pourtant pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'observer de loin. Il le voyait au niveau du casier de SungGyu alors que ce dernier n'était pas là, et il semblait parler tout seul. Il aurait dû lui dire de partir, mais MyungSoo se trouva incapable de le faire. Son frère arriva à son propre casier, et WooHyun lui fit un grand sourire. SungGyu regardait partout sauf le visage du jeune homme qui ne perdait pourtant pas espoir. Ledit grand frère de MyungSoo rangea des affaires dans son casier, et avec un léger sourire, il partit loin de WooHyun… Et plus près de MyungSoo. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui, en ignorant visiblement le regard de WooHyun qui traînait dans leur dos.

Comme d'habitude, les deux frères parlaient de tout et de rien, sans se poser plus de questions. Parce que SungGyu était la seule personne à qui MyungSoo parlait sans se sentir forcé de le faire. Lui et DongWoo, le meilleur ami de son grand-frère qui était parfois assez effrayant tant il souriait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier arriva à ce moment précis et passa un bras autour des épaules de MyungSoo, le bloquant entre lui et son meilleur ami.

\- **_J'ai vu que Nam WooHyun a tenté de te parler._** Dit DongWoo avec son habituel grand sourire.

\- **_Exact._ **Soupira SungGyu.

\- _**Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?**_

_**\- Ca, il aurait fallu que je l'écoute pour le savoir.**_

MyungSoo sourit face à la réponse de son frère. Et une fille trébucha sur ses propres chaussures. SungGyu et DongWoo échangèrent un regard et traînèrent MyungSoo plus loin, le faisant froncer les sourcils et pour éviter ce que SungGyu appelait « L'Effet Kim MyungSoo ». Il suffisait qu'il fasse une action qui montrait qu'il était autre chose qu'une façade glaciale et les cas de chutes, accidents en tout genre étaient en très nette augmentation et ça pouvait être dangereux.

Cependant, MyungSoo ignorait à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux pour un autre que lui.  
La sonnerie retentit et MyungSoo se glissa jusqu'à sa salle de classe, prêt à écouter une énième fois les professeurs parler d'un sujet dont il se moquait éperdument. Il regardait par la fenêtre, et un peu plus loin, il y'avait un parc avec des enfants qui jouaient à la balançoire ou au tourniquet. Le lycée était trop loin pour qu'il puisse entendre les enfants rire, mais suffisamment près pour qu'il voie les sourires sur les visages innocents, et à cet instant précis, MyungSoo ne pouvait pas être moins concentré sur ce qui se passait dans la classe.  
Ainsi, il ne sentit pas le regard curieux qu'un certain garçon de sa classe lui portait, alors qu'il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres à observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
La seule chose qui le sortit de ses pensées, ce fut la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la journée de cours. Il rangea ses affaires à la hâte et se pressa vers la sortie. WooHyun lui lança un regard assassin avant de quitter la salle, et fit même exprès de le faire tomber, bien que MyungSoo soit tout à fait capable de tomber tout seul. Ses mains le brûlaient légèrement et ses genoux semblaient avoir un bleu chacun. Ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable du monde, mais alors qu'il se redressait sur ses avant bras, il vit une paire de chaussure s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage et une main se tendre devant lui. MyungSoo laissa son regard remonter le bras pour se fixer sur le visage de la personne qui lui tendait sa main, et là, pour la première fois, il croisa son regard.  
Et MyungSoo ne pensait pas que des yeux pouvaient être aussi beaux.  
Il accepta l'aide et le garçon le relâcha une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était bien stable sur ses pieds. Ils n'échangèrent pas la moindre parole et au moment où MyungSoo voulut le remercier, il entendit une voix dans le couloir.

-**_ YAH ! SungYeol ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?!_**

SungYeol échangea un autre regard avec MyungSoo et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son ami.

Depuis ce moment, les instants où MyungSoo avaient la tête dans les nuages étaient encore plus fréquents que d'habitude. SungGyu squattait sa chambre comme d'habitude, et MyungSoo était assis sur son appui de fenêtre, en observant le paysage avec un air distrait sur le visage. Il ne savait pas que son frère lui parlait et il ne savait pas non plus que ce dernier avait cessé de parler pour l'observer. Certes, SungGyu savait que son frère était bizarre, mais il l'était encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne cessait de lui demander, mais jamais il n'obtint une réponse.  
Et MyungSoo sut qu'il avait sûrement raison de s'être tu.

Un an passa, et SungGyu continuait à s'inquiéter pour son petit frère alors que WooHyun semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et continuait d'insister pour parler avec ce dernier, tout en assassinant MyungSoo du regard à chaque fois que son frère passait un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraînait à l'écart. MyungSoo ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça ? Il n'avait rien fait de plus qu'accepter d'être avec son frère.  
Ce jour-là, un jeudi, SungGyu laissa encore une fois WooHyun en plan, en l'ayant écouté un peu quand même car il est poli, et il lui avait fait un sourire avant de partir vers MyungSoo et de l'entraîner jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Ils parlaient ensemble, et le grand frère laissait le petit frère partir. Il entra dans la salle et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, près de la fenêtre. Il ne demandait rien à personne. De temps en temps, une fille lui disait un « Bonjour MyungSoo » qu'elle voulait séducteur et il ne la regardait même pas mais répondait un petit « Bonjour » quand même. Le cours commença et comme à chaque fois, il écoutait la première partie pour savoir s'il devait écrire pendant une heure ou deux ou s'il pouvait regarder par la fenêtre. Ce cours-ci, il dut écrire pendant plus d'une heure et quand la sonnerie sonna, ses poignets le tiraient légèrement. Et la chute qu'il fit grâce au sac de WooHyun qui traînait inévitablement par là au moment où il passait n'arrangeait rien.

-_** YAH !**_

Il tourna la tête et vit SungGyu qui se tenait devant la salle, les yeux braqués sur son petit frère. Il s'approcha à grand pas et l'aida à se relever. MyungSoo le supplia d'arrêter et ce dernier le fit, puis il jeta un regard incendiaire à WooHyun.

-_** C'est ton sac ?!**_

Il hocha la tête. SungGyu s'approcha de lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux, avec visiblement l'envie de l'étrangler. Et là, il commença à l'engueuler. MyungSoo tenta de s'interposer en précisant qu'il allait bien, que ça ne servait à rien de créer un scandale et qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer au plus vite. Cependant, SungGyu ne l'écoutait pas plus que son petit frère ne l'écoutait et là, MyungSoo regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir de l'autorité sur son frère… Quelle ironie !

-**_ Ecoute WooHyun, c'est une chose que tu me colles à mon casier mais ça en est une autre que tu t'attaques à mon petit frère sans raison !_**

Les yeux de WooHyun changèrent aussitôt.

-_** Ton frère ?**_

SungGyu le regardait à présent comme si c'était le dernier imbécile de cette planète.

**_\- Oui, mon frère !_**

Et là, le jeune homme sembla penser qu'il avait fait la connerie de sa vie. MyungSoo saisit le bras de SungGyu et le traîna hors de la salle avant que ce dernier n'ait dans l'idée de vraiment frapper WooHyun. Il passa le trajet jusqu'à leur maison à râler et MyungSoo le passa à tenter de le calmer, mais sans véritable succès. Comme il le disait « On ne s'attaque pas à mon petit frère sans en subir les conséquences » et MyungSoo préférait l'ignorer. Il s'était installé à son bureau et son frère était allongé sur son lit. Soudain, après deux heures à râler –presque- dans le vide, SungGyu réalisa que son petit frère ne semblait pas très perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. MyungSoo tenta de peser le pour et le contre de dire la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne disait rien. Peut-être était-ce parce que lorsqu'il tombait et que WooHyun quittait la salle en trombe, une main lui était tendue et il pouvait à nouveau plonger dans ce regard qui le laissait rêveur…  
Non, SungGyu n'avait pas besoin de savoir.  
Le lendemain, la journée se passa à merveille si on omettait le fait que SungGyu semblait vouloir coller son petit frère pour éviter que la mésaventure de la veille ne se reproduise. Et DongWoo, qui était sûrement aussi mis au courant, semblait vouloir faire pareil, au plus grand désarroi de MyungSoo qui aimait être au calme. Avec ces deux là autour de lui, ce mot semblait avoir disparu de son vocabulaire.  
Le dernier cours de la journée était enfin arrivé, et MyungSoo regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, vraiment. A présent, il était au lycée, et donc le petit parc pour enfants n'était plus dans son angle de vue, et il le regrettait amèrement. Face à son lycée se trouvait un autre parc où il voyait des mères avec des poussettes, des joggeurs. Le parc était toujours plein de vie et ce que MyungSoo appréciait le plus, c'était le contraste des couleurs avec les fleurs et les arbres. C'était absolument fascinant pour lui – presque autant que ce regard qui le rend complètement chèvre – et il avait du mal à se lasser du spectacle, en s'imaginant qu'une fois que la sonnerie retentirait, il pourrait aller s'y détendre – mais ça n'arrivait jamais, surtout pas avec SungGyu qui les forçait à rentrer directement après les cours pour pouvoir faire leurs devoirs ensemble.  
La sonnerie retentit et MyungSoo rangea ses affaires. Il prit son sac et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand un raclement de gorge l'arrêta et il se tourna vers WooHyun qui se frottait l'arrière de la nuque en signe de gêne.

-**_ MyungSoo, je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Je suis désolé._**

Le jeune homme un peu rêveur hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait les excuses et il regarda SungYeol l'instant d'après. Ce dernier sembla surpris – il le lut dans son regard- et au bout de quelques mini secondes, il détourna le regard et MyungSoo vit que son frère venait probablement d'entendre les excuses de WooHyun, mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas à ses yeux. MyungSoo tentait d'apaiser son frère qui faisait la sourde oreille. Alors WooHyun se tourna vers lui et lui dit qu'il pouvait aussi se rattraper auprès de lui. Il semblait complètement sincère et soudain, MyungSoo se sentait de trop. Il y'eut un échange de regards assez intense entre WooHyun et SungGyu et MyungSoo vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance, étant donné l'expression de visage qu'avait SungYeol. Cependant, ce dernier regardait partout, sauf dans la direction de MyungSoo et ce dernier se sentait un peu triste de ne pas croiser ce regard.  
Finalement, MyungSoo ne sut pas ce qu'avait répondu SungGyu alors que ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Il avait le rouge aux joues, et donc le petite frère en déduisit que l'offre que WooHyun lui avait faite était assez intéressante. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, SungGyu était drôlement silencieux dans la chambre de MyungSoo. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque, profitant du calme qu'il savait qu'il ne durerait pas. Et comme il l'avait prédit, ce silence ne dura pas car le téléphone de SungGyu gâcha tout. Etrangement, il sortit de la chambre de son petit frère pour répondre à l'appel. MyungSoo secoua la tête.  
A quoi bon lui cacher maintenant ce qu'il apprendra un jour ou l'autre ?  
Et il avait raison sur ce point. Dès le lendemain, il vit WooHyun et SungGyu en train de parler avec animation devant le casier de l'aîné des deux. La sonnerie retentit, et WooHyun partit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il était content. SungGyu croisa le regard de son petit frère, et il le vit légèrement rougir. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, puisqu'il ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait dire. Il se rendit en cours, et ne demanda rien à personne, comme à son habitude, et s'installa près de sa fameuse fenêtre. Derrière lui, WooHyun parlait à voix basse avec son voisin, et il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, MyungSoo était trop occupé avec ce qui se passait par la fenêtre.  
Une fois encore, il ne remarqua pas ce regard qui traînait sur lui, bien que la personne ne soit pas des plus discrètes.  
L'heure de cours passa très rapidement et MyungSoo rentra chez lui, seul pour une fois. Quand il mit un pied dans sa maison, son frère était déjà rentré. Il vit ses chaussures dans l'entrée, avec une autre paire qu'il reconnut comme étant celles de DongWoo. Il les laissa tranquille alors qu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir volé un encas. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et il lut un livre pour une fois. C'était vendredi soir, donc il allait pouvoir se détendre un peu avant de faire ses devoirs. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et une voix féminine se fit entendre. MyungSoo sourit et descendit saluer sa mère qui revenait sûrement du travail. Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue, et SungGyu et DongWoo descendirent aussi.  
Madame Kim sourit aux garçons en leur disant qu'elle allait préparer le repas et que son mari ne rentrerait pas avant tard dans la soirée. Là, SungGyu leur apprit qu'il avait une sortie le soir même et donc qu'il ne mangerait pas à la maison. DongWoo aussi devait partir alors la soirée se passa entre MyungSoo et sa mère. Ils mangèrent devant un film à la télévision. Sa mère était allongée sur le canapé et avait sa tête sur les jambes de son fils.

-**_ Et toi, tu ne sors pas, Mon Soo ?_**

**_\- Pourquoi, tu ne veux plus me voir ?_**

**_\- C'est pas ça, tu sais. Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour toi._**

MyungSoo regarda sa mère et vit qu'elle aussi ne regardait plus le film.

-**_ Tu es un jeune homme très beau et je m'inquiète pour ta vie sentimentale. A ton âge, on a des petites amies, des amis et on sort le vendredi soir._**

**_\- Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça._**

**_\- Souviens-toi, mon chéri, je veux être grand-mère._**

**_\- Maman, tu es déjà grand-mère. Tu as oublié que tu avais une fille, aussi ?_**

**_\- Mais c'est différent._**

**_\- En quoi ?_**

**_\- A ton âge, ta sœur avait déjà un petit ami._**

Le jeune homme roula des yeux. En effet, SungGyu et MyungSoo avaient une grande sœur, HyoRa qui était mariée et qui avait une adorable petite fille et qui d'ailleurs attendait son deuxième enfant. Ils finirent le film, et Monsieur Kim rentra avant SungGyu. Il salua son père, sa mère et se décida à aller se coucher.  
Avant de s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était peut-être vraiment temps pour lui de regarder plus les filles qui l'entouraient, et soudain, un regard le poursuivit et il finit par s'endormir.

Le temps passa un peu, et les vacances d'été s'approchaient. Environ six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière discussion avec sa mère et rien ne semblait avoir changé. SungGyu était beaucoup moins présent mais il n'en restait pas moins un frère attentif. Cependant, avant les vacances, il fallait réussir les examens. Les deux frères étaient donc enfermés dans la même chambre, le nez plongé dans les livres alors que le soleil brillait moqueusement dehors.  
Le téléphone de SungGyu s'illuminait souvent et MyungSoo ne ratait pas les yeux qui pétillaient de son frère. Un léger sourire illuminait même son visage, et le petit frère se demandait qui était la personne qui pouvait bien le rendre comme ça.  
Non mais de qui il se moquait, sérieusement ? La veille même, il avait vu son frère rentrer à une heure impossible, alors que MyungSoo regardait les étoiles. Son grand frère tenait la main d'une personne et lorsque cette personne a tenté de l'embrasser, il s'est reculé et lui a juste fait un signe de la main.  
Dommage qu'il faisait trop noir pour voir qui pouvait être cette personne !  
SungGyu paraissait heureux et c'était tout ce qui importait à MyungSoo. Il replongea son nez dans ses livres. Il devait vraiment réussir son année !

Une semaine avant les examens, MyungSoo s'enferma dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Il voulait passer à l'année supérieure ! Il était bien déterminé à avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles pour pouvoir assurer son avenir. Autour de lui, il y'avait des dizaines de livres grands ouverts, des crayons de toutes les couleurs, des ratures partout, et il avait un air très concentré sur son visage. Dans la bibliothèque très calme, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et MyungSoo était trop occupé pour l'entendre. L'unique autre personne alla s'installer au fond de la bibliothèque après avoir emprunté quelques livres et commença son boulot. Seuls des bruits de stylos et de pages qui sont tournées.  
Soudain, des nouveaux bruits de pas, une voix qui murmura de façon pressée à une autre personne quelque chose, et MyungSoo s'en moquait alors que deux paires d'yeux le fixaient. La première personne hocha la tête et les bruits de pas reprirent pour se stopper quelques secondes plus tard. Un raclement de gorge et MyungSoo releva la tête pour dire à la personne de cesser de l'importuner- il était occupé, après tout ! – mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-**_ Excuse-moi, est ce que je peux t'emprunter ce livre ?_** Demanda la personne en pointant un livre. **_Je te le rendrai très vite, promis !_**

Le regard de MyungSoo ne lâcha pas une seule seconde celui du jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa voix n'accepterait pas de revenir de sitôt, il hocha furieusement de la tête.  
SungYeol sourit alors et le remercia avant d'embarquer le livre. Et là, toute la concentration de MyungSoo semblait s'être évaporée. Il regarda à nouveau ses feuilles et fit tout son possible pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées, mais bon sang, ce sourire ! Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et sembla enfin avoir réussi à se reconcentrer quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, en résonnant dans toute la bibliothèque. Il serait devenu rouge tomate si sa peau lui avait permis, et il saisit son téléphone le plus rapidement possible pour décrocher.  
Fichu SungGyu !  
Ce dernier lui demandait de rentrer au plus vite, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel. En soupirant, MyungSoo rangea ses affaires et remettait les livres en place les uns après les autres, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il était prêt à sortir. Cependant, il était bloqué là. Pourquoi ? Il avait les yeux rivés sur SungYeol qui était occupé avec les livres tout comme il l'avait été juste avant lui. Devait-il lui dire au revoir ou partir comme un voleur ?  
Certes, c'était lâche mais il partit sans rien lui dire. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait attendre de lui ? Des excuses ? Non, il s'en moquait surement. Il rentra alors chez lui et ne manqua pas d'assassiner son frère du regard. Ce dernier le regardait, un air désolé sur le visage. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait revenir ? Leurs parents avaient eu la brillante idée d'inviter des amis et ils devaient jouer le rôle des parfaits fils de la maison. Ne savaient-ils pas que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'ils venaient de gâcher … Mais qu'est ce qu'ils venaient de gâcher au juste ?  
Les deux frères allèrent se changer et comme à chaque fois, ils enfilèrent leurs plus beaux vêtements avant de subir l'inspection de Madame Kim. Elle était architecte et son mari était avocat, ce qui faisait d'eux un couple avec un carnet d'adresse assez imposant. Et ce soir-là, ils fêtaient le fait que Madame Kim avait décroché un nouveau contrat, alors forcément, les personnes proches du couple venaient. Et évidemment, ce n'était pas des gens au petit portefeuille. D'ailleurs, leurs amis étaient toujours surpris que les enfants soient dans un lycée assez simple de la capitale et pas dans une école privée , et le fait qu'ils vivaient dans une maison de taille normale les surprenaient aussi. Les parents voulaient juste inculquer la valeur de l'argent à leurs enfants, et ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis, ils pensaient. Aucun de leurs trois enfants n'avait de goût de luxe.  
Les discussions allaient de bon train et MyungSoo et SungGyu devaient se contenter d'être là, élégants dans leur costard. Les femmes complimentaient comme toujours leurs parents d'avoir faits de si beaux enfants, et Madame Kim avait un énorme sourire, fière de ses fils. MyungSoo vit SungGyu s'éclipser à un moment où l'attention était portée sur la maquette de la maison qui allait être construite grâce à Madame Kim. Il ne put pas y prêter plus attention que ça, puisque rapidement, son père vint vers lui et lui parla de tout et de rien, en observant d'un peu plus loin sa femme.  
Il était deux heures du matin quand la soirée se finit, après que le champagne ait coulé à flot. Des femmes qui n'étaient plus très jeunes faisaient de l'œil à MyungSoo qui se demandait quand est ce qu'il pourrait s'enfuir de cet enfer. SungGyu réapparut et le sauva de ce mauvais pas. Ils aidèrent leur mère à tout débarrasser une fois que les invités eurent repris la route et tous purent enfin aller se coucher. Madame Kim passa dans la chambre de chacun de ses fils et déposa un doux baiser sur leur front et les remercia d'avoir été si parfaits pendant la soirée. Ils lui firent un sourire et une fois qu'elle fut partie vers sa propre chambre, les deux garçons purent enfin s'endormir.

Le temps passa à vitesse éclair et les voilà, face à leur copie, les yeux plissés par la concentration alors qu'ils répondaient aux questions. Les papiers se remplissaient à une vitesse folle, alors que le temps passait aussi rapidement que si les élèves étaient en train de dormir, et lorsque le professeur indiqua qu'il leur restait juste cinq minutes, beaucoup se mirent à paniquer un peu, et certains se mirent à relire leur copie, vérifiant chacune de leurs réponses dans l'espoir d'obtenir le maximum de points possible. Le surveillant leur demanda de poser leur crayon, et un par un, une fois qu'ils eurent rendus leur copie, ils purent sortir de la salle. MyungSoo reprit son souffle, comme s'il retenait sa respiration sans le savoir depuis le début de l'épreuve. Il avait fait de son mieux, il ne devait pas regretter ces heures à revoir ses cours alors que le soleil brillait dehors, ou toutes les fois où il a refusé de sortir de sa chambre pour ça – non pas que ça le dérangeait, évidemment- et maintenant, il était libre.  
Vacances !  
Il les avait attendues de pied ferme, ces vacances ! A présent, il allait pouvoir se lever un peu plus tard, se coucher beaucoup plus tard, et se promener, son fidèle appareil photo en main. Parce que c'était bien connu, en été, le soleil donnait de magnifiques reflets sur l'eau dont MyungSoo ne se lassait pas. Cependant, ses plans étaient toujours contrecarrés, et ceux-là ne faisaient pas exception. MyungSoo avait à peine mis les pieds chez lui que sa mère entra comme une furie dans le salon où il venait de poser son sac. Il entendit une autre voix qu'il reconnut entre mille. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il alla enlacer sa Noona. Son ventre était très rond, et Madame Kim le força à s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Puis elle prit la parole, et là, MyungSoo comprit que ses vacances partaient en fumée.  
En effet, sa sœur, étant très enceinte, préférait attendre la naissance de l'enfant à l'hôpital et comme son mari était toujours très occupé, il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la petite merveille qu'elle avait mis au monde en premier. Sa sœur lui prit la main et le fixa droit dans les yeux, en le suppliant du regard. MyungSoo allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour être celui qui serait en charge avec la petite, mais la question ne se posait pas. La petite fille, nommée AhRia, n'aimait pas beaucoup SungGyu, ou du moins si, elle l'appréciait, mais SungGyu ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants. Et la petite avait un côté tout tendre pour MyungSoo. Il fallait dire qu'AhRia tenait beaucoup plus du côté Kim que du côté du mari de HyeRa. Elle avait le même regard et elle faisait déjà tourner les têtes des garçons, du haut de ses quatre ans. Elle avait un sourire et un visage angéliques qui ne collaient pas avec ses yeux. Madame Kim promit qu'elle l'aiderait aussi avec la petite fille, mais MyungSoo savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vraiment s'en occuper avec son propre boulot.  
Evidemment, MyungSoo céda et rapidement, l'air quittait ses poumons alors que sa sœur le serrait tellement fort dans ses bras que lorsqu'elle le relâcha, il était presque certain que la circulation de son sang avait cessé pendant un instant. HyeRa allait entrer à l'hôpital dans deux jours, ce qui leur laissait juste le temps de préparer la chambre d'ami pour la petite fille. Monsieur Kim, quand il apprit la nouvelle, était fou de joie. AhRia était sa petite fille préférée – et la seule aussi, c'est utile de le préciser- et il aimait s'occuper d'elle, lui aussi. Cependant, il avait une convention à l'autre bout du monde, avec les meilleurs avocats du monde entier, et il ne pouvait pas rater ça. Et la tête que SungGyu fit lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle disait clairement qu'il laissait MyungSoo se charger de tout et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour rester loin de cette petite qui le rendait barge.  
Les deux jours passèrent et AhRia arriva chez eux au milieu de l'après-midi. Au départ, Madame Kim était toute gaga de la petite, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son tonton qui lui souriait. Si les gens ne le savaient pas, ils auraient pu croire que c'était MyungSoo le père de la petite, tant elle lui ressemblait aussi. SungGyu ressemblait moins aux deux autres, soit disant parce qu'il tenait surtout du côté de leur mère qui était elle-aussi, il fallait l'avouer, d'une grande beauté. Le soir arriva rapidement, et la petite avait prit possession de la télécommande, forçant ainsi toute la petite famille à regarder des dessins animés. SungGyu partit ce soir-là, prétextant avoir un rendez-vous urgent avec DongWoo. La petite s'endormait devant la télévision et sur les genoux de sa grand-mère qui la mit au lit. MyungSoo alla lui-aussi dans sa chambre, car il avait acheté des nouveaux livres qu'il avait hâte de lire. Il n'éteignit sa lampe que vers deux heures du matin, et ce pour être réveillé une heure plus tard par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit pas très doucement. Il se redressa et remarqua grâce au rayon de la lune une petite fille qui se frottait les yeux. Elle se tenait dans l'entrée de sa chambre, et MyungSoo comprit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait, alors qu'elle tendait les bras vers son tonton. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et voulut aller la remettre dans son lit dans la chambre d'ami, mais elle se mit à pleurer, et MyungSoo ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer, alors il la garda avec lui dans sa chambre pour la nuit.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Madame Kim cherchait la petite fille partout et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils pour y découvrir deux masses de cheveux noirs qui dormaient paisiblement. Elle referma la porte tout aussi doucement et partit à son boulot.  
Quand MyungSoo se réveilla à son tour, il sentit un poids sur son avant bras, et tourna la tête pour voir AhRia, encore profondément endormie. Il tenta de libérer son bras, mais la petite fut réveillée. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers son tonton et elle lui fit un magnifique sourire. MyungSoo roula des yeux, et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Elle éclata de rire, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. SungGyu apparut, déjà entièrement habillé. Les deux cessèrent de se chamailler en le voyant arriver, et AhRia lui fit un grand sourire en se frottant à nouveau les yeux.

**_\- Ca t'embête si je te laisse seul avec la petite ?_**

MyungSoo secoua la tête, et AhRia avait le regard qui passait de l'un à l'autre.

-_** Super ! A plus tard, alors !**_

Et SungGyu repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-**_ Tonton est bizarre._**

**_\- Je ne te le fais pas dire._**

Les deux se levèrent, et déjeunèrent. AhRia avait forcé son oncle à allumer la télévision, et la petite riait beaucoup à cause des dessins animés qu'elle regardait, le temps que MyungSoo se change. Puis il dut s'occuper d'elle aussi. Il l'aida à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, et il lui tendit une tenue. Puis il attendit à son tour pas très loin de là. Quand elle sortit la tête de la salle de bain, elle lui tendit simplement une brosse à cheveux, et il lui coiffa ses longs cheveux une fois qu'elle fut assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Ils regardèrent l'heure, et échangèrent un regard. Dans un accord silencieux, ils ne diraient pas à Madame Kim qu'ils s'étaient levés à onze heures du matin. Cette petite était très intelligente. Ainsi, elle parvint à le faire sortir de la maison alors qu'il comptait rester à l'intérieur de la maison. Le soleil brillait et AhRia traîna son oncle dans la rue, les gens se retournant sur leur passage. Il était à présent aux alentours de quatorze heures trente, et ils marchaient sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. MyungSoo suivait AhRia qui lui racontait des tas de choses : Elle voulait un chien de compagnie parce qu'elle les trouvait trop mignons mais sa maman ne voulait pas. La petite fille fit la moue et MyungSoo lui sourit, et les filles aux alentours cessèrent leurs cancans pour les regarder et presque baver sur leurs chaussures. AhRia les regarda et tira sur la manche de son oncle pour le forcer à s'abaisser.  
« _**Elles sont stupides.**_ »  
MyungSoo éclata de rire, et AhRia saisit la main de son oncle, et malgré la différence d'âge et de taille, elle l'attira avec elle et l'entraîna loin de ces filles.  
Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à un parc que MyungSoo n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. C'était celui qui était en face de son ancien collège. La petite fille lâcha la main de MyungSoo et partit directement vers les jeux où d'autres enfants étaient. Il la regarda au loin et s'installa sur un banc, non loin de là. Il regardait partout autour de lui, il était le seul garçon du parc, et ça le fit soupirer. En même temps, qui d'autre que lui se ferait piéger par sa grande sœur pour garder sa nièce alors qu'il pourrait être à la piscine ou dans sa chambre ?  
La petite sollicita alors son oncle en lui faisant des grands signes de la main, et il lui sourit. AhRia était adorable, c'est pour ça qu'il était piégé avec elle pendant un bon moment. Il soupira et reporta son attention ailleurs.  
Une personne se laissa tomber sur le banc juste à côté de lui, et MyungSoo fut surpris de voir que DongWoo était à ses côtés. Il lui faisait son habituel grand sourire, alors qu'il lui dit qu'il s'ennuyait parce que SungGyu ne répondait pas à son téléphone. AhRia revint vers eux et se jeta presque dans les bras de DongWoo qu'elle adorait vraiment. Ce dernier éclata de rire et la réceptionna en cours de route. Elle lui parla un peu, en se plaçant sur les genoux de son oncle comme si de rien n'était. Pendant que les deux parlaient, MyungSoo était dans ses pensées. Si SungGyu n'était pas avec DongWoo, avec qui était-il ?  
Quand la petite descendit de ses jambes et retourna jouer avec les autres, MyungSoo sortit de ses pensées. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et le jeune homme pensait que c'était pas plus mal. Il n'était pas seul. Cependant, DongWoo ne resta pas et partit après avoir dit quelque chose du style « **_Oh, on est pas les seuls de l'école à aller à ce parc !_** » et MyungSoo se retrouva tout seul, à se demander de quoi est ce que DongWoo parlait.  
Et là, il le vit. SungYeol était là, lui aussi. Il semblait surveiller lui aussi les enfants qui étaient là. MyungSoo ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. AhRia s'approcha de lui en douce, et tira doucement sur sa manche. Il détourna le regard et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui fit un aegyo et lui demanda une glace. MyungSoo était faible face à ça, et elle le savait. Alors il se leva et partit lui chercher sa glace alors qu'elle retourna s'amuser un peu. Un vendeur ambulant de glace se trouvait un peu plus loin, et de là où il était, MyungSoo pouvait continuer à observer sa nièce.  
Cependant, il dut détourner son attention le temps de commander la glace, et quand il se retourna, AhRia avait disparu. Il regarda partout et la vit justement en train de parler avec une autre petite fille sur le côté. Elles parlaient avec animation, comme les enfants le font si bien. Soudain, elle remarqua son oncle, et s'éloigna un peu de sa nouvelle amie. Il lui tendit sa glace et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et s'installa à nouveau sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'était à nouveau assis sur le banc. Que pouvait-il dire contre elle ? Elle lui racontait qu'elle venait de se faire une nouvelle amie, et qu'elle était contente. Elle parlait en mangeant sa glace et heureusement que MyungSoo avait un mouchoir alors qu'elle commençait à fondre légèrement.  
Alors qu'il était très occupé avec AhRia, il ne vit pas un regard constamment posé sur lui, qui l'observait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
MyungSoo releva la tête et regarda SungYeol. Ce dernier semblait être en grande conversation avec une petite fille qui lui souriait. Evidemment, il plaisait même aux petites filles ! D'ailleurs, MyungSoo pouvait dire pareil lorsqu'une autre petite fille vint lui demander de jouer avec elle, mais AhRia ne semblait pas très partageuse et assassina la personne qui voulait accaparer l'attention de son tonton MyungSoo du regard. La petite retourna jouer, visiblement apeurée par AhRia. MyungSoo la gronda légèrement mais sa nièce lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna jouer, une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger sa glace.  
Depuis, MyungSoo passa son temps entre surveiller sa nièce et admirer SungYeol de loin. Quand ils durent rentrer car il se faisait tard, MyungSoo ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être arrivé par hasard dans ce parc, et après avoir écouté AhRia raconter sa journée à sa grand-mère, elle non plus. Elle s'amusa à se plaindre à Madame Kim que MyungSoo attirait trop l'attention, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Son fils leva les yeux au ciel alors que les regards qu'elle lui portait en disaient long.  
Pendant tout le mois de Juillet, MyungSoo alla au parc avec AhRia qui était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son amie et MyungSoo pensait enfin à prendre son appareil photo pour prendre la petite, qui prenait volontiers des poses, en photo. En secret, il prenait des photos de SungYeol qu'il voyait absolument tous les jours dans ce parc, et AhRia aussi tentait de lui parler, et MyungSoo pouvait ainsi avoir un œil sur les deux en même temps sans que ça ait l'air suspicieux.  
Un soir, MyungSoo reçut un appel dont le numéro ne lui disait absolument rien, alors que la petite était tranquillement assise dans sa chambre, à dessiner. C'était son beau-frère qui lui annonçait qu'il était tonton d'un petit garçon. AhRia fit la moue mais une fois qu'elle eut son père au téléphone, cette moue fut remplacée par un sourire et MyungSoo la prit en photo. HyeRa serait sûrement ravie de voir sa fille ainsi.

Un soir du mois d'Août, environ deux jours après qu'AhRia ne soit rentrée chez elle, SungGyu récupéra sa place dans la chambre de MyungSoo. Il était allongé sur le lit de son petit frère et se mit à lui parler comme s'il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant un mois – ce qui était à peu près le cas- et MyungSoo écoutait attentivement ou presque. Cependant, la conversation prit un sens que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru possible.

**_\- Dis, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?_**

MyungSoo releva la tête de son livre et fixa son frère comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Ce dernier eut un rire nerveux.

**_\- Non, visiblement non. Mais tu sais, c'est un sentiment vraiment agréable…_**

Il attendit que son grand frère dise quelque chose mais le silence les entoura.

-**_ Soo… Est-ce que tu as quelque chose contre les garçons qui en aiment des autres ?_**

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et il sourit à son frère.

**_\- Tu sais, pour moi, que ce soit deux garçons, deux filles ou un garçon et une fille, je m'en moque, Hyung._**

**_\- Ah oui ?_**

**_\- Le plus important, ce n'est pas d'être amoureux avec un grand A ?_**

SungGyu lui sourit.

**_\- Tu as raison._**

Et ce dernier resta rêveur sur le lit de son petit frère. MyungSoo, lui, l'observait et ses pensées à lui aussi étaient loin de son livre à présent. Il devait être vraiment loin, car il ne se rendit pas compte de suite que son frère venait de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et venait de quitter sa chambre. MyungSoo se leva et alla prendre son appareil photo. Il observa les photos qu'il avait prises et s'arrêta sur une photo représentant SungYeol qui observait le terrain de jeu. Ses yeux avaient une couleur irréelle au soleil, et MyungSoo ne pouvait pas nier penser qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait vus.  
Mais était-ce de l'amour ou était-ce une simple attirance ?  
Il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question, mais il savait une chose : Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel pour lui.

Quant à son frère, il le savait. Il était amoureux. Il avait eu des soupçons pendant longtemps, mais suite à leur conversation, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles.  
Et un beau soir, ce fut même confirmé.  
MyungSoo regardait dehors, sa fenêtre était ouverte car les températures estivales étaient trop élevées pour lui. Il était habillé d'un simple marcel et d'un pantalon de pyjama. Il était aux alentours d'une heure du matin, et l'air frais de la nuit était extrêmement relaxant. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et vit que c'était son frère qui rentrait à la maison.  
Cependant, il n'était pas seul. MyungSoo entendait les deux voix et reconnut à sa plus grande surprise celle de WooHyun. De là où il était, et grâce aux lampadaires, il pouvait voir que leurs mains se frôlaient sans jamais vraiment se toucher. WooHyun et SungGyu avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux garçons se fixaient, et MyungSoo se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils avaient à se regarder en chien de faïence, puis WooHyun s'approcha de SungGyu et l'embrassa directement sur les lèvres. Les yeux de MyungSoo allaient sortir de leurs orbites quand il vit que son frère passa un bras autour du cou de WooHyun et lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'intensité. Les deux se séparèrent et le petit frère de SungGyu ne put rater le sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur leurs lèvres alors que SungGyu rentrait dans la maison. WooHyun avait la tête d'une personne qui venait de gagner à la loterie. Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il sautillait plus qu'il ne marchait et MyungSoo le regarda partir jusqu'au bout.  
Alors son frère était amoureux de WooHyun ?

MyungSoo attendit quelques jours pour prendre son frère à part et pour lui dire ce qu'il avait vu. Les joues de l'aîné des deux prirent un rouge très soutenu, et il ne nia rien. Pire encore, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que lui assurer que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.  
MyungSoo avait des doutes, et un jour, ce fut lui qui ouvrit la porte à WooHyun alors que ce dernier venait chercher SungGyu. L'ambiance entre les deux était étrange, et elle ne s'améliora pas quand MyungSoo dit à WooHyun qu'il savait pour eux deux. Ce dernier lui assura qu'il aimait vraiment son frère, et qu'il en prendrait vraiment soin, et que donc, il n'avait rien à craindre pour lui.  
Le temps passait, et MyungSoo ne voyait pas vraiment leur relation du bon œil.  
Cependant, un argument de poids vint changer le point de vue du jeune homme.

Qui dit WooHyun dit SungYeol.  
C'était une équation évidente aux yeux de toute l'école. Les deux étaient inséparables ou presque, et le jour où WooHyun fit une fête, il invita SungGyu et MyungSoo, mais il invita aussi son meilleur ami, SungYeol.  
Lorsque les deux frères mirent un pied à la fête – oui, il fallait l'avouer, MyungSoo n'était pas d'accord quand SungGyu lui avait demandé gentiment de venir, alors il a employé la manière forte : Il en avait parlé à leur mère qui l'avait presque viré de la maison à coup de pied aux fesses – la musique était à fond, et WooHyun vint les accueillir. Il serra la main de MyungSoo et vola directement un baiser à son petit ami alors que MyungSoo prenait soin pour une fois de regarder ailleurs.  
Et c'est là qu'il le vit.  
Il était en haut des escaliers, habillé d'un simple haut noir et d'un jean, mais MyungSoo n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et SungYeol détourna son regard le premier, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. De plus près, MyungSoo pensa avoir halluciné les rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme. Puis il ne le vit plus. SungGyu passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère et lui somma de cesser de faire une tête d'enterrement et de commencer à s'amuser. Cependant, il n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter, il venait de perdre SungYeol de vue. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et son frère le relâcha pour aller s'occuper de son petit ami. MyungSoo se fraya un chemin dans la masse dansante et des dizaines de filles tentèrent de se coller à lui mais une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte menant à la cour, MyungSoo soupira. Enfin, il allait pouvoir prendre l'air. Il s'installa sur une des marches des escaliers et se contenta de regarder les étoiles. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été forcé de participer à cette soirée.  
Un garçon s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit une coupe qu'il prit volontiers. Il semblait s'ennuyer, lui aussi. D'ailleurs, l'argument qu'il avait donné à MyungSoo le fit rire : Il n'y avait pas assez de bonne musique. Il se présenta : Il s'appelait SungJong et tout comme MyungSoo, il était forcé d'être là parce qu'il était le petit frère du meilleur ami ou quelque chose du genre. Ils restèrent à papoter tous les deux, et SungJong s'avérait être d'une excellente compagnie. Aucun des deux ne se leva de sa place, mais ils rigolaient bien.  
Cependant, quand MyungSoo dit qu'il était le petit frère du petit ami de WooHyun, quelque chose changea dans la façon dont SungJong le regarda. Il sembla le détailler avant de dire : «**_ Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout_ **» ce qui fit rire MyungSoo, bien habitué à ce genre de réflexion. Ils restèrent à papoter pendant une partie de la soirée, et à un moment, au bout de la huitième coupe de ce liquide dont il ignorait tout, la tête de MyungSoo commença à tourner. D'ailleurs, il hallucina lorsqu'il vit DongWoo avec un autre mec en plein milieu de la piste de danse qui dansaient collé-serré et qui s'embrassaient avec passion de temps à autre. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être DongWoo. Il n'était pas comme ça, s'était-il raisonné. Et pourtant …  
SungJong l'avait quitté, et dansait aussi en plein milieu de la piste de danse, visiblement son monde tournait à lui aussi. MyungSoo ne marchait plus très droit, mais il avait soif, alors il se resservit une coupe et l'avala cul-sec. Il faisait chaud. Il n'était vraiment pas la seule personne un peu bourrée dans la pièce. SungGyu et WooHyun avaient disparus de la circulation, et MyungSoo cherchait un endroit plus calme dans la maison – il ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans SungGyu, sinon, ce dernier allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs- alors il monta non sans difficulté les escaliers et trouva une chambre, visiblement celles des parents de WooHyun, et il se posa sur le lit, en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Ca faisait mal !  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et un autre garçon qui ne marchait plus très droit lui non plus éclata de rire sans aucune raison. Il entra, et tenait deux coupes dans ses mains et lui murmura : «_** Tu n'es pas WooHyun**_ » avec bien du mal à le prononcer. MyungSoo secoua la tête mais prit la coupe que l'autre lui tendait. Il releva la tête, et croisa un regard qui lui était très familier, et pourtant, il était complètement saoul, alors il ne savait pas vraiment dire qui c'était. L'autre jeune homme se posa sur le lit et s'étendit de tout son long.

**_\- J'ai mal à la tête._**

MyungSoo se contenta de le regarder après avoir fini sa coupe. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte.

\- **_Ca va mieux ?_**

**_\- Un peu._**

Et il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Soudain, il sentit une main dans ses cheveux, et releva la tête.

**_\- Ils sont doux._**

MyungSoo ne tenta même pas de lui dire d'arrêter de le tripoter, cette main lui massait le crâne et bon sang qu'il en avait besoin. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, et le matelas craqua. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que le jeune homme se tenait pile devant lui, après avoir enlevé sa main des cheveux de MyungSoo. Le garçon s'installa tranquillement sur ses genoux, les jambes de chaque côté de celles de MyungSoo et il recommença à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
Le jeune homme avait des yeux très beaux. MyungSoo était comme hypnotisé alors que leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Puis les lèvres du garçon formèrent un O parfait, comme s'il se concentrait sur lui. Le regard de MyungSoo se détacha des yeux de l'inconnu et se fixèrent sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient belles, bien rouges, et il se demandait si elles étaient douces au toucher. Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question lorsque sa main se leva de son propre chef et qu'un doigt caressa doucement ces magnifiques lèvres rouges. Il sentit soudain que le garçon lui faisait des légers baisers sur le bout des doigts, et des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. MyungSoo se mordit les lèvres, et doucement, le visage de l'autre garçon se rapprochait du sien, ses yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision. Il sentit des dents qui tiraient doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure pour forcer ses propres dents à la lâcher, et MyungSoo ferma les yeux, lui aussi. Il se laissa aller aux douces sensations que ces lèvres sur les siennes lui procuraient. Au bout d'un moment de doux baiser, l'autre jeune homme s'écarta doucement, et quand MyungSoo réouvrit les yeux, il eut une des vues les plus magnifiques qui lui avait été donné de voir. Le jeune homme qui était assis sur lui avait les joues légèrement rougies, les lèvres encore plus rouges qu'avant et ses yeux pétillaient. Il se noyait à nouveau dans la profondeur de ses yeux quand il eut soudain envie de goûter à nouveau à ces lèvres qui avaient un goût toxique. MyungSoo le saisit alors par l'arrière de la nuque et le força à s'approcher et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau pour un baiser dont les sensations étaient bien différentes du premier. Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre comme deux personnes danseraient un slow. Doucement, comme si elles profitaient du moment.  
Le cœur de MyungSoo se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite, mais il lui était impossible de savoir si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou si c'était à cause de ce garçon qui faisait des merveilles. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à un moment dont MyungSoo ne se souvint pas.  
D'ailleurs, le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il était allongé dans son propre lit, habillé comme la veille et il avait un mal de crâne à se taper la tête contre les murs. Et pire encore… il ne se souvenait pas de la veille.  
Quel dommage qu'il ne se souvenait pas des baisers qu'il avait échangé avec SungYeol pendant la soirée !

* * *

_Pour vous aider au niveau de l'imagination, voyez un MyungSoo et un SungYeol pendant la promotion de Last Romeo ^_^ _

_A tout à l'heure ! _


	2. Tensions

Cependant, suite à cette soirée, SungGyu observait son petit frère comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement le cas. MyungSoo lui posait des questions sur la suite de la soirée, après ces nombreux verres, tout était flou. SungGyu haussait les épaules, sans rien dévoiler du tout. La seule chose que son grand frère lui avait dit, ce fut que c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé dans une des chambres de la maison de WooHyun, et qu'il dormait paisiblement et qu'il avait tous ses vêtements sur le dos, et MyungSoo soupira de soulagement. Apparemment, il n'avait rien fait qu'il n'allait regretter par la suite.  
La rentrée était arrivée une quinzaine de jours après la fameuse soirée. MyungSoo, SungGyu et DongWoo prenaient la route vers le lycée. C'était la dernière année de SungGyu et DongWoo dans cet établissement, avant leur entrée à l'université. Il y'avait un monde de fou dans les couloirs, et MyungSoo se fraya un chemin comme il put jusqu'à son casier. Ensuite, il se rendit dans sa salle de classe et bonheur, il y'avait une place à côté de la fenêtre. Il se glissa sur la chaise et commença à regarder dehors. Ah, cette année allait bien se passer !  
Les premiers cours se passèrent à merveille, et MyungSoo avait trouvé une raison pour être légèrement triste. SungYeol était assis juste derrière lui avec WooHyun, donc il ne pouvait pas le regarder sans que ça paraisse suspect. Alors il allait devoir se passer de ses magnifiques yeux pendant un an. Tant pis.  
La pause arriva et MyungSoo se pressa jusqu'à son casier, et de là où il était, il voyait WooHyun et SungGyu flirter ensemble. Non, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas, même si ça faisait plus d'un mois que ça durait. Il détourna le regard, et prit ses affaires avant de retourner dans sa propre salle. Il n'y avait personne, car ça allait seulement sonner, et MyungSoo en profita pour se reposer un peu, la tête sur sa table. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il releva la tête : WooHyun.

**_\- Ton frère s'inquiétait de ne pas te trouver à ton casier._**

**_\- Oh, je suis certain que tu l'as aidé à s'en remettre._** Dit MyungSoo en replongeant sa tête dans ses bras.

WooHyun ne dit plus rien. Il alla s'asseoir à la table derrière et MyungSoo sentait son regard sur sa nuque. Ce dernier ne pouvait décemment pas s'attendre à ce que tout se passe bien entre eux. Les cours reprirent et quand la fin de la journée arriva, MyungSoo était ravi de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était que la rentrée, et pourtant, les autres s'amusaient déjà à rentrer dans son espace vital. Il alla directement s'installer sur son lit, mais peu de temps après, SungGyu fit irruption dans sa chambre telle une furie et lui somma de dire ce qui s'était passé avec WooHyun quelques heures auparavant. Evidemment, rien ne s'était passé, mais le pauvre chou semblait froissé du manque de réaction de MyungSoo. SungGyu semblait vraiment très mécontent du comportement de son frère qui restait tout à fait neutre. SungGyu lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme ça avec son petit ami, et qu'il devait faire un effort pour bien s'entendre avec lui, parce que SungGyu ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre son petit ami et lui, et qu'il avait intérêt à aller s'excuser le lendemain même, sinon ça irait mal pour lui. MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel et dit en regardant bien son frère droit dans les yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il change ses relations avec lui juste pour lui, parce que le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui. SungGyu, furieux, quitta la chambre en trombe en insultant son frère d'ingrat qui ne ferait rien pour faire plaisir à son frère, ce qui était pur mensonge puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire plaisir à SungGyu, il ne se souvenait plus d'une partie de la soirée.  
Ainsi, l'ambiance froide entre les frères dura environ deux semaines et non, MyungSoo n'était pas allé s'excuser. C'était SungGyu qui était revenu lui-même en insultant son petit frère de tête de mule tout en s'installant sur son lit, comme il le faisait si bien.  
Non, ce n'était pas pour demain que leur relation allait s'améliorer.

Un jour du mois d'Octobre, une personne rapprocha MyungSoo de ses souvenirs perdus.  
En effet, MyungSoo avait demandé au professeur s'il pouvait aller aux toilettes, ce qui était une simple excuse pour errer dans les couloirs du lycée sans se faire embêter par ses autres camarades. Il se promenait alors sans aucun but précis, il gardait juste en tête qu'il allait devoir se laver les mains pour faire croire qu'il était réellement allé aux toilettes. Cependant, alors qu'il allait se rendre dans les toilettes des garçons, il entendit des voix dans une salle fermée mais visiblement pas occupée par un cours. MyungSoo, curieux, colla son oreille à la porte. Il entendait des garçons éclater de rire, et quelqu'un tomba au sol. Alarmé, il ouvrit la porte et il tomba sur un spectacle des plus répugnants.  
Ils étaient environ cinq sur un garçon au sol, et ils le frappaient chacun leur tour. Le sang de MyungSoo ne fit qu'un tour. Il en saisit un par le cou et l'envoya promener contre le tableau, l'assommant au passage. Les quatre autres furent alertés d'une présence inconnue dans la salle et ils tentèrent de se battre avec MyungSoo. Le garçon au sol saisit les chevilles de l'un d'entre eux qui se claqua la tête à la table. Plus que trois contre un. MyungSoo tendit une main au garçon et l'aida à se relever et il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, le forçant à tomber à genoux. MyungSoo se releva comme il put et colla un coup de poing dans la figure de l'un d'eux. Les coups pleuvaient et alertés par les bruits, deux professeurs vinrent séparer la petite troupe et tous finirent dans le bureau du principal. MyungSoo n'écopa que de deux jours de retenue, alors que les autres garçons furent punis jusqu'aux vacances de Décembre. Tous furent traînés à l'infirmerie. Le garçon qui se faisait frapper par les autres était sacrément amoché, mais MyungSoo avait insisté pour rester à ses côtés. Il s'inclinait beaucoup pour le remercier, mais il gênait son sauveur plus qu'autre chose.  
Soudain, les deux se fixèrent.

**_\- Oh ! Tu es le gars avec qui j'ai parlé à la fête de WooHyun ! Oui, le petit frère du petit ami !_**

MyungSoo hocha la tête. Le garçon tendit la main.

-**_ Je me représente, je suis SungJong._**

MyungSoo lui serra la main, il sembla se souvenir de lui. Les deux restèrent à papoter, et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie à la fin de la dernière heure de cours.

_**\- Mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu t'appelais.**_ Dit SungJong.

**_\- Je suis MyungSoo._**

Le regard de SungJong changea encore une fois et dit :

-_** J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.**_

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que SungJong voulait dire par là que MyungSoo se fit presque étrangler par SungGyu qui venait d'arriver en courant vers lui et le serrait dans ses bras. Il eut bien du mal à se dégager de là, et fixa son frère droit dans les yeux, en lui disant clairement qu'il allait devoir attendre avant de le disputer. Il se rendit alors dans sa salle et récupéra ses affaires alors que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés par les gens encore présents dans la salle, y compris WooHyun et SungYeol, alors que ce dernier essayait d'être plus discret que son ami pour le fixer. MyungSoo ressortit de la salle en ignorant WooHyun mais sans laisser son regard glisser par erreur sur SungYeol, qui ouvrit grand les yeux car il avait été surpris à le fixer, puis il détourna le regard. MyungSoo s'empêcha de sourire alors qu'il sortit de la salle, son frère encore sur son dos. Il rentra chez lui et son frère le saisit par l'oreille et le traîna jusqu'à sa propre chambre, fait extrêmement rare. MyungSoo faillit tourner de l'œil quand il vit toutes les photos de WooHyun et de SungGyu qui se trouvaient dans cette chambre. Il fut forcé de s'asseoir sur le lit de son grand frère et ce dernier ne cessait de lui crier dessus en lui disant que se battre et récolter deux jours de colle à compter du lendemain, ce n'était vraiment pas intelligent et que ça allait faire tâche sur son dossier scolaire jusque là exemplaire. Le téléphone de SungGyu se mit à sonner et tout en assassinant son frère du regard, il décrocha. Son expression faciale s'adoucit et il répondait par monosyllabe.  
Soudain, sa bouche forma un O de surprise, et il raccrocha quelques instants après. Il s'installa à côté de son frère et le prit dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de son petit frère qui se demandait si son frère n'avait pas une double personnalité. Ce dernier s'excusa même de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, et avant que MyungSoo n'aie le temps de poser la question, SungGyu lui dit qu'il avait sauvé SungJong, et que ce qu'il avait fait été héroïque, et que c'était SungJong en personne qui l'avait raconté à WooHyun.  
Ah oui, SungJong était présent à la fête… Donc il connaît WooHyun, se souvint MyungSoo.  
Avant que son petit frère n'aie le temps de l'interroger sur SungJong, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer et SungGyu promit à son petit frère qu'il le couvrirait pendant ses heures de colle auprès de leurs parents, pour que MyungSoo n'aie pas à subir la colère de leurs parents. Cependant, Madame Kim monta les escaliers à une vitesse folle et dès qu'elle trouva MyungSoo, elle se mit à le disputer et le priva de tout ce qu'il aimait pendant deux semaines, en l'insultant de fils ingrat et lui parlant de la honte qu'elle avait ressenti quand le proviseur de leur établissement scolaire avait bien précisé que c'était MyungSoo qui s'était battu et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de Kim. Et ni SungGyu ni son petit frère ne purent calmer la colère de leur père lorsque ce dernier l'apprit à son tour. Il força MyungSoo à mettre TOUS ses livres plus son appareil photo dans une boite dont seul Monsieur Kim avait la clé, et il mit la malle dans la chambre des parents.  
Le soir venu, MyungSoo réfléchissait dans sa chambre, sans rien demander à personne. Encore une chance que ses parents soient contre la violence… Enfin, une chance… Il réfléchissait et était un peu triste. Il n'avait techniquement rien fait de mal ! Il s'était contenté de sortir un de ses camarades d'un faux pas. Plus tard dans la soirée, SungGyu vint dans la chambre de son frère et lui annonça que sa punition n'était plus que d'une semaine, après un coup de fil à WooHyun qui avait confirmé ce que disait SungGyu à ses parents.  
Zut, maintenant, il allait devoir le remercier !  
Le lendemain, d'ailleurs, les deux frères se rendirent en cours. La lèvre de MyungSoo était légèrement bleue à un endroit et les filles tombaient encore plus facilement. Ce matin-là encore, il avait eu du mal à coiffer ses cheveux, et il donnait l'impression de sortir du lit. SungGyu traîna son petit frère jusqu'à WooHyun sans lui laisser le choix et bien que ça piétinait sa fierté, il dut le remercier. Il le dit assez clairement et distinctement pour que WooHyun et SungGyu l'entendent mais pas assez pour que tout le couloir ne soit au courant. Le petit ami de son grand frère se contenta de hocher la tête, tout comme MyungSoo l'avait fait quand ce dernier s'était excusé auprès de lui, et le petit frère se décida à se rendre à son propre casier, juste pour éviter les deux tourtereaux. Une personne à la démarche joyeuse vint se placer juste à côté de MyungSoo et ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître SungJong. Il lui faisait un immense sourire et le remerciait pour la veille, et lui disait qu'il espérait ne pas lui avoir causé trop d'ennuis. MyungSoo ne se sentit pas le cœur de lui dire la vérité, alors il lui dit que tout allait bien. Ils papotèrent un peu puis la sonnerie les força à se séparer et chacun partit de son côté vers sa propre salle de classe, et SungJong promit à MyungSoo ne plus chercher de problèmes ou dans son cas de ne plus sortir seul.  
Il entra dans sa salle de classe et se posa à sa place près de la fenêtre. Certaines filles semblaient s'être habituées au côté froid de MyungSoo mais d'autres ne perdaient pas espoir d'un jour capter son attention. Ainsi, ce dernier dut encore saluer vite fait une poignée de fille qu'il ne regarda même pas, les faisant bouder un peu.  
Mais honnêtement, il s'en moquait.  
Il posa ses affaires sur sa table et il remarqua un morceau de papier, glissé sur sa table. Il vit son prénom écrit sur le dos du morceau de papier. L'écriture était nette, un brin brouillon mais ce n'était vraiment pas une écriture féminine. Il retourna le papier et il put lire :

_« Merci d'avoir sauvé mon petit frère. »_

Ce mot n'était pas signé et ça pouvait venir de n'importe qui. MyungSoo rangea le mot dans sa trousse et paya un peu attention au cours. Puis il se retrouva rapidement à regarder par la fenêtre. Cette personne avait beau remercier MyungSoo, ce dernier savait qu'il n'attendait rien de personne suite à ce qu'il avait fait. SungJong était sauf, et quelque part, c'était tout ce qui importait.  
Le soir venu, MyungSoo se traîna en retenue. Les autres garçons y étaient aussi, et ils l'assassinaient du regard, mais ne tentèrent plus rien. Le jeune homme avait prouvé qu'il avait une force tranquille et qu'il était plus rusé que tous les garçons de cette salle réunis. Il était tranquillement assis sur sa chaise, à fixer le mur comme s'il l'avait offensé. La fin de la colle fut déclarée et MyungSoo fut surpris de voir SungJong qui l'attendait à la sortie. Ce dernier déclara se sentir coupable mais MyungSoo lui sourit et il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa propre maison.  
Certes, il avait reçu deux jours de colles, mais il s'était fait un ami.  
Et MyungSoo avait beau être privé de sortie pendant une semaine, personne n'avait interdit à qui que ce soit de venir voir le jeune homme. Ainsi, SungJong vint lui rendre visite le vendredi soir, et le temps passa beaucoup plus vite aux yeux de MyungSoo. SungJong avait expliqué à Madame Kim que c'était son fils qui l'avait sauvé, et elle sembla avoir adopté SungJong.  
Ainsi, il put revenir le lendemain, et le surlendemain… Et encore après la punition.

Halloween arriva et WooHyun refit une fête.  
Cependant, cette fois, MyungSoo parvint à se libérer des griffes de son frère, mais il avait oublié un détail important.  
SungJong.  
Ce petit avait un pouvoir de persuasion très élevé et il le traîna avec lui à la fête de WooHyun. MyungSoo comprit que ça pouvait être l'occasion rêvée pour cuisiner SungJong, sauf qu'une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés, ce dernier sembla avoir disparu de la circulation, ne facilitant pas la tâche au jeune curieux. Il soupira et comprit qu'il s'était encore fait piéger. SungGyu se glissa à ses côtés et passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère. Il lui murmura quelque chose et MyungSoo le regarda bizarrement.  
Ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

-**_ J'ai promis à SungJong que j'irai regarder un film au cinéma avec lui s'il parvenait à te traîner ici. Mission accomplie._**

**_\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_**

**_\- Pour que tu laisses une chance à WooHyun. Je sais que c'est pas l'amour fou entre vous deux, et j'aimerais que tu lui laisses une chance._**

MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel. Lui qui comptait rester en froid avec lui jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini avec SungGyu, le voila foutu. Ce dernier lui tendit une coupe que MyungSoo refusa. Cependant, son grand frère lui assura en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dedans, et qu'il y avait veillé personnellement, avant de voir son petit ami et de laisser son frère en plan. MyungSoo goûta la boisson.  
Il venait encore une fois de se faire piéger.  
Il laissa son regard se promener sur la piste de danse et il vit SungJong en train de danser à côté de SungYeol qui était visiblement mort de rire. Ah, ce que MyungSoo aimait son rire aussi… Il secoua la tête et se força à regarder ailleurs. Et son regard se posa sur DongWoo qui était en train d'embrasser un mec. Et là, certains souvenirs lui revinrent. Alors il n'avait pas halluciné quand il les avait vus, ces deux là ? DongWoo cessa d'embrasser le garçon, et MyungSoo détourna le regard. Cependant, il devait l'avoir senti car quelques instants après, DongWoo était à ses côtés avec le garçon qui l'embrassait. Il se présenta comme étant le petit ami de DongWoo, et il s'appelait HoYa. Ils parlèrent un peu et MyungSoo apprit qu'HoYa n'était pas dans la même école qu'eux mais il était ami d'enfance avec WooHyun. Il était vraiment gentil avec DongWoo, et il était sympathique. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, et ensuite, il les laissa aller danser.  
Il se douta que ça pouvait être l'occasion rêvée de partir, mais alors qu'il allait vraiment sortir, WooHyun le retint. Tiens, où était SungGyu quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il se tourna alors vers l'hôte de la fête, un air agacé sur le visage. Ce dernier lui faisait un grand sourire et MyungSoo se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Plus il tentait de le repousser et d'être froid avec lui, et plus chaleureux l'autre devenait. Bon sang !

_**\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.**_

_**\- Pourquoi ?**_

_**\- Tu as bu, il me semble ?**_

MyungSoo le fixa intensément comme s'il avait l'espoir de pouvoir percer un trou dans son visage. Malheureusement pour lui, WooHyun ne se démonta pas.

-**_ Ne cherche pas, c'est SungGyu qui me l'a dit. Et comme tu as bu, tu pourrais te blesser en rentrant chez toi, et comme je ne veux pas que ça arrive, tu vas rester ici._**

**_\- Ne fais pas semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, puisque tu es celui qui causait mes blessures._**

Les mots de MyungSoo semblèrent frapper WooHyun comme une gifle.

-**_ Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ça, et je ne peux rien faire pour te convaincre que je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait. Mais il faut juste que tu saches que je ne fais jamais rien sans une idée derrière la tête, et si je t'ai fait du mal, c'était par pur jalousie, je dois l'admettre. Parce que je ne savais pas que SungGyu était ton frère et après avoir galéré auprès de lui – parce que crois-moi, il m'en a fait baver – j'ai enfin la chance d'être son petit ami et il veut qu'on se réconcilie et si je suis pour, c'est parce que j'admets que j'ai fait une connerie énorme mais aussi parce que j'aime ton frère. Pour de vrai. Et je ne veux pas qu'un jour, il ait à choisir entre nous deux parce que je sais pertinemment que si ce jour arrivait, alors il me quitterait._**

Ces dernières paroles semblèrent ouvrir les yeux à MyungSoo. C'est vrai qu'il ne voyait pas WooHyun d'un bon œil, mais il semblait sincère et il faisait beaucoup d'effort. Les deux garçons ne parlèrent pas et se contentaient de se fixer droit dans les yeux.

**_\- Reste si tu veux. Fais plaisir à ton frère, et ça me ferait plaisir aussi si tu restais._**

La main de MyungSoo quitta la poignée de la porte et WooHyun sourit. Certes, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était un premier pas vers la paix. WooHyun dut rapidement aller séparer deux personnes qui en venaient aux mains, et MyungSoo se retrouva seul à nouveau. Alors il s'approcha du bar où il reprit une coupe. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas ?

-**_ Tu m'en ressers un verre ?_**

Il se tourna vers son frère qui lui sourit. Il fit ce qui lui était demandé, et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.

**_\- Merci, Soo !_**

Il se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte de son frère et SungGyu le relâcha après.

_**\- Essaie de t'amuser !**_

Et il repartit vers son petit ami qui le réceptionna en cours de route, et ils se parlèrent à voix basse, comme si plus personne n'existait à part eux deux et ils s'embrassèrent. Et pour une fois, MyungSoo n'eut pas envie de vomir. Il se contenta de vider sa coupe et de la remplir à nouveau avant de sortir prendre l'air. Il s'installa sur une chaise longue libre, et profita un peu de l'air frais pour tenter de sortir tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Devait-il faire confiance à WooHyun ?  
Il était tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui l'observait curieusement depuis dix minutes de la porte. Soudain, MyungSoo leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de SungYeol qui semblait hésiter entre venir lui parler et repartir d'où il venait. MyungSoo ne le lâcha pas du regard et SungYeol sembla s'être décidé puisqu'il s'approcha de lui, et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Au départ, aucune parole n'était échangée, puis SungYeol prit la parole.

**_\- Je sais exactement ce à quoi tu penses._**

**_\- Ah oui ?_**

**_\- Est-ce que WooHyun est assez bien pour mon frère ?_**

MyungSoo ouvrit et referma la bouche. Etait-il si transparent ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

**_\- Comment je le sais ?_**

SungYeol tourna la tête vers lui, et avec son index traça une ligne imaginaire sur le front de MyungSoo.

-**_ C'est inscrit en lettres majuscules sur ton front._**

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux. La fête à l'intérieur de la maison battait son plein. Les gens s'amusaient comme des fous. Ca faisait un sacré contraste avec le silence. Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de silence qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise. MyungSoo s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

**_\- Alors ? Quelle réponse tu as à m'offrir ?_**

SungYeol le regarda.

-**_ Jouons franc-jeu. Tu sais qui je suis ?_**

**_\- SungYeol._**

Il semblait amusé à présent.

**_\- Et tu es MyungSoo, ravi que nous sachions tout l'un de l'autre._**

MyungSoo roula des yeux.

-_** Mais encore ?**_ dit SungYeol.

-**_ Tu es l'ami de WooHyun._**

**_\- Bingo._**

**_\- Je ne te suis pas._**

Ce fut au tour de SungYeol de rouler des yeux, et MyungSoo le fixait à nouveau sans s'en rendre compte.

**_\- Ca ne me surprendrait pas que tu ne me croies pas justement parce que je suis l'ami de WooHyun._**

Ce qu'il disait avait beaucoup de sens. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, et SungYeol reprit.

**_\- Alors je pense que j'ai la solution à notre problème._**

**_\- Ah oui ?_**

**_\- Suis-moi._**

SungYeol se redressa et saisit le poignet de MyungSoo pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils traversèrent la masse dansante et montèrent les escaliers. SungYeol semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait et MyungSoo était un peu paumé. Après tout, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé lors de la précédente soirée, puisque ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient à sa première rencontre avec SungJong. Ils tournèrent à droite en haut des escaliers et ils entrèrent dans la première chambre qui s'offrait à eux. A présent, ils étaient dans la chambre de WooHyun.  
Et là, MyungSoo comprit où SungYeol voulait en venir. Ce dernier resta dans l'entrée de la chambre alors que l'autre garçon s'aventurait dans cette chambre. Il s'approcha du bureau et vit des tas de photos de SungGyu un peu partout.

-**_ Il court après ton frère depuis presque deux ans. Il m'en parlait tout le temps, même avant que SungGyu-Hyung ne remarque son existence._**

SungYeol s'avança et murmura à l'intention de MyungSoo.

**_\- Il va me tuer, juste parce que je te montre ça, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup pour sauver son couple._**

**_\- Sauver son couple ?_**

Les deux garçons se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, et SungYeol fut comme d'habitude le premier à détourner le regard.

\- **_Tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué puisque tu es toujours dans les nuages, mais leur couple ne va pas si fort que ça ces derniers temps. A cause de toi. SungGyu-Hyung est désespéré parce que tu refuses de donner sa chance à WooHyun et dans un sens, il le comprend parfaitement. Et WooHyun sait qu'il a fait une connerie, alors il essaie de se rattraper mais il n'y arrive pas, et ça le désespère aussi. Leur couple est en demi-teinte. Et si ça continue comme ça…_**

SungYeol n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, MyungSoo avait compris.  
L'ami de WooHyun ouvrit un tiroir et prit une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit délicatement après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien fermé la porte et qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre par son ami et les yeux de MyungSoo s'écarquillèrent. Dedans se trouvaient des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de SungGyu prises à son insu. Ces photos n'étaient visiblement pas récentes, et rien que pour ça, des tas de questions flottaient dans la tête de MyungSoo. A côté de certaines d'entre elles, il y'avait un petit cœur, et dans la boite, il vit même des lettres. Il échangea un regard avec SungYeol qui hocha la tête, comme pour lui donner la permission de les lire. Il commença alors, et ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites.  
Et là, MyungSoo comprit. S'il y'avait bien une chose dont il ne pouvait douter, c'était de l'amour que portait WooHyun à SungGyu. Et là, sa tête commença à tourner. Il reposa tout soigneusement dans la boite et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de WooHyun. SungYeol prit bien soin de tout remettre à sa place et s'approcha de la porte. Il semblait hésiter à nouveau entre son envie de partir et une envie de rester. MyungSoo tapa une place à côté de lui sur le lit, et l'autre garçon lui dit qu'il allait revenir. Il sortit alors, laissant le petit frère de SungGyu seul dans la chambre de WooHyun.  
Cependant, il tint sa parole et revint avec deux coupes bien remplies de boisson et en tendit une à MyungSoo. Ce dernier le remercia et ils burent tous les deux en laissant le silence les engloutir.

**_\- Il a prit l'initiative de lui courir après, il y'a deux ans. Mais depuis combien de temps a-t'il le béguin pour Gyu-Hyung ?_**

**_\- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas._**

Un nouveau silence entre eux.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et WooHyun et SungGyu furent surpris de voir SungYeol et MyungSoo assis tranquillement sur le lit de WooHyun. D'ailleurs, depuis quand est ce qu'ils se parlaient, ces deux là ?  
Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de poser la moindre question, MyungSoo se leva et demanda à prendre son frère à part. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec son petit ami qui hocha la tête. Les deux frères allèrent dans la salle de bain qui était alors inutilisée et SungGyu attendit visiblement que son frère prenne la parole.  
Cependant, MyungSoo ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer. Son grand frère posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda l'air compatissant. Alors MyungSoo trouva la force de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

**_\- Hyung, si tu aimes vraiment WooHyun… Alors je vais faire des efforts._**

MyungSoo releva la tête pour voir la réaction de son frère. Il sembla stupéfait, et une fois qu'il eut réagi, il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible. Ce dernier se libéra comme il put, et tenta de sortir de la salle de bain… pour glisser sur le tapis de bain et tomber. SungGyu sourit, et aida son frère qui était à présent tout gêné à se relever, et il le laissa sortir de la salle de bain. Il descendit les escaliers après s'être assuré que son frère était retourné auprès de son WooHyun, et il se resservit un verre de boisson.  
Peut-être que WooHyun n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il pensait…

* * *

_Voici votre 2eme partie !  
_

_Cette partie est plus courte mais je ne découpe pas en comptant le nombre de mots mais en fonction de ce qui s'y passe ;)  
_  
_Il y'aura 4 parties. La prochaine sera mise en ligne dans la fin de l'après-midi et la dernière en milieu de soirée (après 21h heure française). _

_A tout à l'heure et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir CLOCK qui est sortie hier sur la chaine yt de la Woollim ! J'aime tellement cette chanson !  
_

_Myinahla _


	3. Le Grand Frère de SungJong

A présent, ça faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur relation avançait pas après pas, et il y'avait des jours où MyungSoo était absolument ravi que sa chambre soit si éloignée de celles de son frère, en particulier les soirs où leurs parents étaient de sortie. Il s'arrangeait souvent pour sortir avec SungJong qui était toujours ravi de pouvoir se promener.  
Cependant, il y'avait des jours où SungJong ne pouvait pas sortir pour diverses raisons et ces jours-là, il cherchait toujours une solution. Alors il se rendait seul au parc. Il ne demandait rien à personne. Il avait juste son appareil photo autour du cou et il regardait les photos qu'il avait déjà prises ou alors il en reprenait. Au bout de quelques jours, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette habitude de se promener dans ce parc à des heures impossibles, alors quand il voyait SungYeol arriver, il lui faisait un simple signe de la main, et le jeune homme s'approchait de lui en souriant, puis il s'installait à ses côtés et un silence confortable les entourait. Parfois, MyungSoo racontait un truc qui était complètement banal ou alors SungYeol trouvait un sujet de conversation ou lui racontait quelque chose sur sa vie, et quand ça arrivait, MyungSoo lui prêtait une attention sans faille.  
Parce qu'à présent pour lui, c'était évident que ce n'était pas qu'une simple petite attirance qui allait passer avec le temps…  
Ils se rencontraient le soir venu, et MyungSoo avait de plus en plus hâte que les journées ne passent pour qu'il puisse le retrouver. En cours, ils se parlaient à peine, juste assez pour paraître polis, et les deux avaient un jeu de regard entre eux qu'ils pensaient que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué et MyungSoo pensait qu'il ne saurait jamais qui était le fameux frère de SungJong et il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait fait lors de la première soirée de WooHyun.

Mais ils avaient tort tous les deux.

Les épreuves de fin d'année furent finies. WooHyun, comme à son habitude, fit une fête. Ses parents le laissaient faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et ce dernier en profitait vraiment. Etant donné que WooHyun s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec MyungSoo, ce dernier l'aida aussi à tout mettre en place pour la soirée. Ainsi, SungGyu, SungJong, MyungSoo, WooHyun et SungYeol faisaient de leur mieux pour tout préparer. L'endroit était rempli d'éclats de rire et de bonne humeur.  
La façade de MyungSoo avait fondu et tous voyaient plus le vrai MyungSoo, et SungGyu était heureux.  
Cependant, le téléphone de MyungSoo sonna et ce dernier décrocha bien qu'il était en train de se chamailler avec SungJong et qu'il était assis sur le dos de ce dernier qui se débattait sous les éclats de rire de SungYeol. C'était sa mère qui lui demandait un énorme service. Il échangea un regard avec SungGyu. Il savait que la curiosité de son grand frère avait été piquée. La conversation continuait et MyungSoo raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes. Il se releva de là où il était confortablement assis, et s'approcha de SungGyu. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait rentrer à la maison en premier car il devait s'occuper d'AhRia et de son petit frère car les parents ne pouvaient pas le faire. WooHyun qui avait entendu lui râla dessus, visiblement déçu qu'il ne soit pas là, mais MyungSoo le rassura : SungGyu serait là pour sa fête. WooHyun soupira de soulagement et SungGyu le frappa doucement à l'épaule. MyungSoo salua les deux autres garçons qui étaient là, et il quitta la maison de WooHyun avant tout le monde, et il rentra chez lui.  
Une fois qu'il eut mis un pied chez lui, AhRia semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Elle lui sauta dessus et MyungSoo eut le bon réflexe de l'attraper au vol alors qu'elle voulait rester dans les bras de son tonton MyungSoo. Ils avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à la salle à manger où HyeRa et Madame Kim attendaient patiemment. Il les salua toutes les deux et elles s'excusèrent de plomber sa soirée mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Il leur sourit, en leur disant que ça ne le dérangeait pas, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il ne savait pas comment allait se finir cette soirée-là, et pour le peu que ça recommence avec les trous de mémoire…  
Ca avait du bon de ne pas aller à cette fête, il pensa quand il vit le grand sourire d'AhRia. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit à nouveau et SungGyu salua tout le monde, et il salua AhRia aussi, mais de loin. Elle lui fit un sourire, se déplaça pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et retourna vers son tonton MyungSoo qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. SungGyu alla se changer, et il repartit quelques minutes plus tard, en ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de son petit frère qui râla alors que la petite AhRia éclata de rire. HyeRa partit elle aussi, et Madame Kim dut retourner au boulot un peu. MyungSoo était seul avec les deux bouts de choux, dont l'un d'entre eux ne le lâchait pas et le deuxième le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds. MyungSoo fit de son mieux pour s'occuper des deux, et heureusement que la petite comprit qu'il devait s'occuper du bébé aussi, car elle le laissa tranquille un peu. MyungSoo gardait le petit dans ses bras. Il allait seulement avoir un an, et il était vraiment adorable. Il s'appelait DongSun.  
Le petit s'endormit aux alentours de vingt et une heures et MyungSoo le mit à coucher à l'étage avec un babyphone pour entendre s'il se réveillait, alors qu'il s'occupait d'AhRia.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. MyungSoo échangea un regard avec AhRia et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir SungYeol sur le pas de la porte. Il s'écarta et le laissa entrer. AhRia était très curieuse alors elle regardait d'une façon qu'elle espérait discrète, sauf que ses longs cheveux dépassaient de l'encadrement de la porte. La petite fille sembla le reconnaitre et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Les trois s'installèrent tranquillement dans le canapé et MyungSoo demanda par curiosité pourquoi est ce que SungYeol n'était pas à la fête de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'en fait, il s'était éclipsé et que WooHyun ne se rendrait compte de rien car il était très occupé à jouer au monopoly avec SungGyu. Dans sa tête, MyungSoo remercia SungYeol de ne pas avoir employé de terme bizarre devant la petite.  
Les heures passaient et AhRia, qui leur avait dit qu'elle n'était plus une enfant puisqu'elle avait cinq ans, s'endormit à leurs côtés. MyungSoo porta la petite le plus doucement possible et il alla la mettre au lit. Après un coup d'œil au bébé, il redescendit les escaliers et les deux garçons regardèrent un film en se marrant.  
Madame Kim rentra et SungYeol s'inclina bien bas en se présentant comme étant un ami de MyungSoo. Sa mère fut absolument ravie de rencontrer un ami de son fils chéri, et ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie : aller se planquer à l'autre bout de la planète et ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle disait des anecdotes complètement folles sur MyungSoo et SungYeol le regardait avec un peu de compassion dans le regard. Quand Madame Kim monta voir ses « deux petits anges », MyungSoo planqua sa tête dans un coussin, et SungYeol lui tapota doucement le dos, et le rassura : S'il était venu chez lui, sa mère aurait fait pire. Et son petit frère aurait trouvé n'importe quelle occasion de l'humilier encore plus.  
Un petit frère ?  
Quand MyungSoo lui posa la question, SungYeol le regarda étrangement. Il changea rapidement de sujet, et les deux finirent par regarder la télévision. Madame Kim autorisa son fils à aller à la fête s'il le souhaitait, alors les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre de MyungSoo pour lui donner son avis sur la tenue qu'il allait porter. Le regard de SungYeol se promenait partout dans la chambre, et MyungSoo restait dans l'entrée à l'observer. Il semblait vraiment surpris, ça se lisait sur son visage. Puis MyungSoo referma la porte de sa chambre, et il ouvrit son armoire.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une AhRia encore à moitié endormie entra. Les deux garçons la regardèrent s'approcher de MyungSoo et d'un coup, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda partout autour d'elle avec des grands yeux, qui finirent par se remplir de larmes. Elle sembla accuser MyungSoo de l'abandonner, et elle se mit à pleurer et à faire une crise pour qu'il reste. En plus de tout ça, elle s'installa tranquillement sur les genoux de SungYeol qui n'avait rien demandé, comme pour le forcer à rester lui aussi.  
MyungSoo s'excusa platement auprès du jeune homme qui lui sourit, et ils passèrent la soirée là, alors qu'AhRia s'endormait à nouveau sur les jambes de SungYeol. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux dans le grand lit de MyungSoo, la petite AhRia entre eux, comme bien protégée contre les cauchemars et MyungSoo se dit que finalement, il avait quand même passé une excellente soirée.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, et le mois de Septembre arriva. WooHyun semblait vraiment triste parce que SungGyu était à l'université à présent, mais comme c'était l'université qui était à l'autre bout de Séoul, il rentrait tous les jours.  
Cependant, il pouvait compter sur SungYeol, SungJong et aussi MyungSoo pour lui remonter le moral. Leurs relations allaient mieux maintenant, même s'ils continuaient à se chamailler comme deux enfants.  
C'était leur dernière rentrée au lycée, et les filles semblaient avoir trouvé un regain d'énergie pendant les vacances, alors qu'elles commençaient déjà à coller MyungSoo qui n'avait strictement rien demandé à personne. Il soupira de soulagement quand WooHyun le sortit de là, et l'entraîna avec lui vers leur salle de classe. MyungSoo se rendit directement vers la table la plus proche de la fenêtre, car on ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.  
Quand ils virent le professeur entrer, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et se dirent que cette année aussi allait passer à une vitesse folle.  
Et ils n'avaient pas tort sur ce point.  
Un jour du mois de Septembre, WooHyun était malade, alors SungYeol vint s'asseoir à côté de MyungSoo. Ce dernier était on-ne-peut-plus conscient de chacun de ses gestes, et il s'empêchait de fixer SungYeol juste pour apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur ses joues, ou l'ombre d'un sourire. Alors il se concentra par la fenêtre.  
Au bout d'une heure, MyungSoo sentit un doigt qui tapotait doucement ses côtes et il se tourna vers SungYeol qui l'observait.

**_\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a de si intéressant par la fenêtre ?_**

MyungSoo ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il regardait par la fenêtre pour éviter de regarder son ami, alors il sourit et lui répondit de regarder par lui-même.

SungYeol le fit, mais ne sembla pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait encore tout le temps du monde avant de lui dire… S'il comptait lui dire un jour.  
Ce jour-là, MyungSoo était encore moins concentré sur ses cours.  
Ce soir-là, SungYeol alla porter ses devoirs à WooHyun… Pour tomber malade à son tour.  
Et comme WooHyun n'était pas revenu, MyungSoo se porta volontaire pour apporter leurs devoirs aux deux absents. Le professeur lui sourit, et le jeune homme aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Alors le soir après les cours, MyungSoo partit d'abord chez WooHyun. Il avait tout prévu pour ne pas le prochain à tomber malade, alors il garda ses distances avec le jeune homme qui fit la moue. Il lui demanda l'adresse de SungYeol, et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, WooHyun tenta de dissuader MyungSoo de se rendre chez lui.  
Cependant, le petit frère de SungGyu était têtu, alors il obtint ce qu'il voulait et il se rendit à l'adresse indiqué sur le bout de papier. Il sonna et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre.  
Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer que SungJong allait ouvrir la porte !  
Les deux se fixèrent comme s'ils ne se comprenaient pas, et là, une voix féminine demanda à son Jonggie de laisser entrer l'invité. MyungSoo s'inclina bien bas et se présenta.  
Enfin il faisait la connaissance de la mère de SungYeol… Et de SungJong.  
Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en signe de nervosité, et il lui proposa de lui montrer la chambre de SungYeol. Une fois devant la porte, SungJong prit une profonde inspiration et entra pour annoncer à son frère qu'il avait de la visite, et MyungSoo put lire un choc sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il apparut dans la pièce. Sans un mot de plus, MyungSoo se mit inconsciemment à détailler SungYeol. Il était beaucoup plus pale que d'habitude et ses traits paraissaient plus fatigués.

Il tapa son lit comme pour dire à MyungSoo de s'approcher et c'est ce qu'il fit. SungJong s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser son frère seul avec MyungSoo.  
Ce dernier se contenta de lui tendre ses devoirs et SungYeol lui sourit. Cependant, il sembla remarquer que l'expression de visage de MyungSoo était beaucoup plus sombre.

**_\- Comment tu as eu mon adresse ?_**

**_\- WooHyun._**

SungYeol se mordit la lèvre.

-**_ Pourquoi vous me l'avez caché ?_**

**_\- Je voulais te le dire._** Geignit SungJong. **_Mais Hyung ne voulait pas._**

MyungSoo tourna la tête vers SungYeol qui semblait éviter son regard.

-_** Pourquoi ?**_

Il n'eut pas la réponse à sa question, alors que Madame Lee fit son entrée dans la chambre de son fils. Elle fit un grand sourire à MyungSoo en lui demandant s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais ce dernier lui répondit poliment qu'il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps.  
Et les deux frères comprirent qu'il était fâché, alors aucun des deux ne tenta de le retenir. Il rentra chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre où SungGyu était déjà.  
Ce dernier releva la tête de ses devoirs, et vit l'expression de visage de son frère. Alors il lui demanda directement de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Alors MyungSoo lui raconta et SungGyu se mordit la lèvre en lui apprenant que lui aussi le savait.  
Etait-il le seul à ne rien savoir ?

\- **_Ecoute, Soo, je l'ai su par WooHyun, mais il m'a dit de ne pas te le dire. Après il a murmuré quelque chose en rapport avec SungYeol que je n'ai pas du tout compris._**

SungGyu dut sentir que ce qu'il venait de dire n'aurait aucun impact sur son frère, alors il soupira et se contenta de reprendre ses devoirs en ignorant MyungSoo qui ignorait aussi son téléphone alors que tour à tour, WooHyun et SungJong tentaient de l'appeler.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, MyungSoo surprit une conversation entre SungGyu et WooHyun. Il revenait de la salle de bain, et SungGyu s'amusait avec l'appareil photo de MyungSoo.

_**\- Oui… Il faut sérieusement qu'il parle, on ne va pas pouvoir se taire longtemps avant qu'il nous en veuille à nous aussi… Tu ne crois pas qu'il se tait depuis déjà trop longtemps ? … Que c'est stupide… Oui…**_

Puis SungGyu sembla remarquer la présence de son frère, et Il raccrocha rapidement. MyungSoo fondit sur son appareil photo et le tint serré contre lui, en regardant son frère de façon accusatrice.

Il lui demanda pourquoi il fouillait ses affaires, mais il n'obtint aucune autre réponse qu'un sourire de la part de SungGyu. MyungSoo vit la dernière photo qu'il avait regardée, et son sang se glaça. Ce dernier se leva du lit de son frère et lui dit avant de sortir de la chambre :

\- **_C'est vrai que SungYeol a de beaux yeux._**

MyungSoo eut envie de s'étouffer avec son propre oreiller tellement il était mortifié. Alors il se releva et partit en vitesse dans la chambre de son frère qui était à nouveau au téléphone.

Il devait tout mettre au clair… ou continuer de mentir, au choix.

-_** C'était une photo accidentelle, et ne me parle plus de lui. Il me prend assez pour un idiot comme ça.**_

Et MyungSoo sortit de la chambre, mais eut le temps d'entendre.

-**_ Une photo accidentelle ? Comme les trente six autres ?_**

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Pour une fois, il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Pendant une semaine, SungJong tenta de venir parler à MyungSoo mais ce dernier l'ignora à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le prénom de SungYeol. Ce dernier revint en cours à peu près en même temps que WooHyun, et il gardait toujours la tête baissée, comme s'il avait honte.  
Pour apaiser les tensions, WooHyun profita d'une occasion quelconque pour refaire une fête. Après tout, personne n'était jamais contre un instant de relaxation. Alors que MyungSoo comptait refuser, SungGyu l'assassina du regard et une fois encore, il le força à venir, mais cette fois-ci, il avait un argument de taille : Si MyungSoo ne venait pas à la fête, SungGyu kidnapperait son appareil photo et en dévoilerait son contenu devant tout le monde. Son petit frère pâlit, l'insulta de monstre mais finit par se préparer pour aller à la fête.  
Ils arrivèrent à la fête, et WooHyun lui fit un grand sourire, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait – ce qui était probablement le cas- et MyungSoo se rendit directement vers les boissons. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse s'enfuir, alors autant boire un maximum pour tout oublier. Oui, ça marcherait peut-être.  
Cependant, c'était sans compter sur SungGyu qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à lui pourrir l'existence.

**_\- SungYeol est malheureux. Va le voir, et expliquez-vous._**

Alors que MyungSoo allait lui dire non, son grand frère fit le bruit d'une photo qu'on prend, et lui fit un énorme sourire en le poussant jusqu'aux escaliers avant de lui préciser qu'il était dans la chambre de WooHyun. Pour piéger son frère, il pouvait très bien monter les escaliers mais aller dans une autre pièce. Mais son plan tomba à l'eau quand il vit que SungJong l'attendait de pied ferme en haut des escaliers. Il soupira et fut poussé dans la chambre de WooHyun. SungYeol était là et regardait par la fenêtre. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, il se retourna et il vit MyungSoo.  
Ils restèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre pendant un bon moment, et SungYeol détourna le regard.

**_\- Je suis désolé._**

SungYeol avait dit ça d'une petite voix toute triste, et MyungSoo n'avait qu'une envie : Le prendre dans ses bras ou se taper la tête contre le mur.  
Pourquoi ? Parce que SungYeol pleurait. Et qu'à cet instant précis, MyungSoo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr lui-même car il savait pertinemment qu'il était la cause de ses larmes.

-**_ SungYeol…_**

**_\- J'ai voulu te le cacher, parce que je pensais au départ que tu me détestais, et je me disais aussi que si je te l'avais dit avant, peut-être que tu n'aurais jamais aidé SungJong à l'époque._**

Des excuses bancales. MyungSoo savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques pas en plus et il prit SungYeol dans ses bras. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule et resserra l'étreinte. Aucun des deux ne sut le temps qu'ils passèrent ainsi, mais MyungSoo savait une chose.  
C'était là où il se sentait le mieux.

Mais de là à vouloir gâcher son amitié avec SungYeol pour des sentiments qu'il croyait passagers… Il y'avait encore un peu de chemin.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et WooHyun et SungGyu apparurent.

-**_ Ah ! Quel dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo !_** Dit SungGyu, le ton plein de sous-entendus.

SungYeol et MyungSoo se séparèrent et ce dernier assassina son grand frère du regard. SungGyu sourit et WooHyun passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

**_\- Y'a-t-il la moindre boisson sans alcool chez toi ?_** Demanda MyungSoo.

**_\- Il a de l'eau._**

**_\- As-tu peur de l'alcool ?_** S'enquit WooHyun, taquin.

_**\- Non, j'ai peur que ma mémoire me refasse défaut…**_

_**\- Et que tu dérapes à nouveau ?**_

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent SungJong, DongWoo et HoYa qui étaient dans l'entrée de la chambre.

-**_ Vous faîtes une réunion sans nous ? Et ça se dit être des amis !_ **S'exclama DongWoo.

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient tous là dans la chambre, et MyungSoo avait les yeux rivés sur ceux de SungJong.

**_\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « Déraper à nouveau » ?_**

Tous ceux qui étaient au courant échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, mais ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment. C'était comme un sujet tabou, une erreur ou quelque chose qui, si ça se savait, allait ruiner un équilibre déjà si fragile.  
SungJong se contenta de sourire et lui dit pour le chambrer :

_**\- Essaie de t'en souvenir.**_

Et il quitta la pièce, après avoir jeté un regard à son frère qui devait avoir un énorme point d'interrogation dessiné sur le front. Tous quittèrent la chambre et se mêlèrent à la foule en bas. MyungSoo saisit une bouteille qu'il espérait être de l'eau… Mais ça n'en était pas. SungYeol saisit le poignet de MyungSoo et ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'à la maison des Lee. Madame Lee était à la fois ravie et surprise de voir son fils revenir avec son ami. MyungSoo la salua poliment et ils montèrent dans la chambre de SungYeol. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le grand lit de SungYeol, et ce dernier prit la parole pour lui demander gentiment de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
MyungSoo le regarda droit dans les yeux, sembla se noyer dans cette mer sombre, et il se mit à parler de cette nuit dont il ne se souvenait pas. L'autre garçon se contentait d'hocher la tête. Cependant, il n'était d'aucune aide, puisque lui non plus ne se souvenait de rien.  
Rapidement, le sujet vira sur quelque chose de plus joyeux et les deux garçons riaient aux éclats alors que SungYeol racontait les moments les plus humiliants de la vie de SungJong, et pour qu'il se sente moins seul, MyungSoo fit pareil avec SungGyu.  
MyungSoo et SungYeol arrêtèrent de rire, et il y'eut un moment de tension où l'un et l'autre se fixaient droit dans les yeux, mais toujours avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**_\- T'es tellement différent de l'image que tu renvoies._ **Dit SungYeol.

**_\- En bien ou en mal ?_**

**_\- Définitivement en bien._**

MyungSoo lui fit son plus beau sourire, et des légères rougeurs apparurent sur le visage de SungYeol. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prit, mais MyungSoo tendit sa main vers le visage de SungYeol et lui caressa doucement la joue.

**_\- J'aime bien les rougeurs sur tes joues._**

Ce dernier rougit encore plus et tenta de détourner le regard, mais sans aucun succès. Madame Lee ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et MyungSoo retira sa main à toute vitesse. Elle leur fit un énorme sourire et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, en disant à l'ami de son fils qu'il pouvait rester pour la nuit s'il le souhaitait, mais MyungSoo déclina poliment. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rester jusqu'à des quatre heures du matin, puis ensemble, ils retournèrent à la fête pour récupérer leur frère respectif et se dirent une bonne nuit.

* * *

_Un peu de flirt, ça fait de mal à personne, pas vrai ? ;) _

_Merci à ceux qui lisent et aussi à ceux qui commentent... Et à ceux qui font les deux. _  
_Vous n'avez pas idée comme ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que vous êtes toujours là ! _

_Info : Finalement, il y'aura une 5eme partie. Je la posterai ce soir aussi, et ça bousculera un peu le rythme des publications._  
_Désolée ^^' (Ou pas, hein !) _

_A tout à l'heure ! _

_Myinahla _


	4. Confusion

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en parlait pas qu'il avait oublié.  
Et MyungSoo n'avait vraiment pas oublié le sous-entendu de SungJong. Alors il avait chargé SungYeol d'une mission : Torturer son frère afin d'obtenir les informations voulues. Cependant, même la menace de faire passer son téléphone dans les toilettes n'avait rien changé.  
Alors de son côté, MyungSoo s'occupait de son frère qui, lui, semblait sur le point de craquer. Cependant, il ne craqua pas en lâchant directement l'information. Il donnait des petits indices. Le premier indice fut une photo d'un regard, et pas n'importe lequel. Celui de SungYeol.  
Mais qu'est ce que SungYeol avait à faire avec ça ?  
Alors MyungSoo appela le jeune homme et lui demanda s'il pouvait venir. Evidemment, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de MyungSoo. Ce dernier avait réfléchi à la façon de lui dire, mais il avait décidé de lui cacher l'existence de la photo. Il lui dit simplement que d'après SungGyu, SungYeol avait aussi quelque chose à voir avec ce trou de mémoire. Les deux garçons restèrent à tenter de trouver la solution, mais ne parvinrent à rien.  
SungGyu revint dans la chambre de MyungSoo et WooHyun était là, lui aussi.  
Les deux qui étaient sur le lit se redressèrent et WooHyun s'excusa de « les déranger dans des moments aussi… intimes » et SungYeol balança l'oreiller qui était en dessous de sa tête à celle de son meilleur ami qui éclata de rire. MyungSoo fixait son frère et ce dernier le fixait aussi. SungGyu saisit à nouveau l'appareil photo de MyungSoo qui se débattit pour le récupérer, mais WooHyun aidait son petit ami, et SungYeol était tout simplement curieux. Puis le frère du propriétaire de l'appareil photo le tendit au meilleur ami de son petit ami et ce dernier sembla vraiment surpris.

_**\- C'est adorable le nombre de photos de mon meilleur ami que tu as là dedans.** _Commenta WooHyun.

**_\- Dommage, j'en ai pas autant que tu en as de mon frère._**

WooHyun ouvrit grand la bouche, pointa un doigt accusateur à SungYeol qui riait sur le lit et SungGyu avait lui-même un sourire amusé. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.  
MyungSoo dit un truc du style «**_ S'il vous plait, faîtes pas de bébé dans ma chambre_** » et WooHyun répondit quelque chose du genre « **_Ne bois pas trop, après tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais._** » et les deux semblèrent s'énerver, alors SungGyu éloigna son petit ami le plus possible de son petit frère, alors que SungYeol avait passé ses bras autour du torse de MyungSoo et le maintenait à ses côtés. SungGyu sortit WooHyun de la chambre de son frère, et les deux personnes restantes entendirent WooHyun râler quelques instants, puis plus rien.  
Bien que le couple soit parti, SungYeol ne libéra pas MyungSoo pour autant et le força à s'asseoir sur son propre lit. Puis, il le lâcha enfin, et ce ne fut que temporaire, puisqu'il se contenta de saisir l'appareil photo de MyungSoo et lui tendit sur la photo que lui avait montré SungGyu. MyungSoo récupéra l'appareil et regarda la photo, et il tenta d'éviter quelques instants le regard de SungYeol qui repassa ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme et lui murmura.

**_\- Pourquoi ces yeux me paraissent tellement familiers ?_**

MyungSoo tenta de garder une façade de glace et dit nonchalamment.

-_** Parce que ce sont les tiens.**_

_**\- Et pourquoi tu as une photo de mes yeux dans ton appareil ?**_

_**\- Parce que j'aime tes yeux. J'ai pas le droit ?**_

SungYeol qui avait espéré pouvoir taquiner MyungSoo vit son piège se retourner contre lui et avec succès. Il voulut libérer MyungSoo qui refusa, en lui tenant les mains. SungYeol plongea sa tête dans le dos du jeune homme comme pour cacher sa gêne, mais ce dernier lui sourit.

**_\- Et si je te montrais mes photos ?_**

Il sentit son ami hocher la tête, alors qu'il éteignit et rallumait son appareil photo, puis SungYeol posa sa tête sur son épaule et MyungSoo commentait de temps en temps les photos qui étaient affichées sur l'écran. SungYeol donnait son avis de temps en temps, et MyungSoo lui souriait et ils débattaient souvent sur quel angle était le mieux.  
Bref, MyungSoo était dans son élément, et les bras de SungYeol autour de lui étaient confortables, comme s'ils étaient faits pour être là. Mais peut-être était-ce encore MyungSoo qui s'imaginait des choses.  
Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas le seul alors…

En effet, SungGyu et WooHyun étaient toujours dans le couloir, et ils les observaient par la légère ouverture de la porte. Les deux murmuraient l'un avec l'autre.

**_\- Ils sont vraiment trop adorables._**

**_\- Tu crois qu'il faille vraiment leur dire pour cette soirée ?_**

**_\- Ils sont de plus en plus curieux… Et ma tentative a été un échec cuisant._**

**_\- Ton frère sait jouer de son masque de glace._**

**_\- Peut-être, mais son masque va rapidement fondre, crois-moi, c'est déjà le cas._**

Et s'il avait raison ?

Doucement, très doucement, MyungSoo s'ouvrait à ce SungYeol qu'il découvrait après de nombreuses heures à parler de tout et de rien. Il souriait bien plus que d'habitude à tout ce que le jeune homme qui le fascinait tant pouvait raconter que ce soit une anecdote hilarante sur WooHyun ou sur SungJong, que MyungSoo se forçait à retenir afin de pouvoir s'en servir un jour ou l'autre contre l'un ou l'autre.  
Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Ils étaient dans la chambre de MyungSoo, pendant cet après-midi pluvieux. Le meilleur ami de WooHyun était allongé à ses côtés, et il parlait en fixant le plafond alors que MyungSoo ne cessait de le fixer. Il observait la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient au fil des histoires de plus en plus absurdes avec le temps qui passait, ou la gestuelle involontaire qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'efforçait de se faire comprendre d'un MyungSoo qui était on-ne-peut-plus captivé par lui. Ses yeux glissaient lentement sur ce beau visage, que quelques mèches barraient de temps en temps et qu'il mourrait d'envie de bouger. Cela gâchait sa vue si parfaite !  
Il s'empêchait souvent de fixer ces lèvres roses qui bougeaient au fil des sons qui flottaient dans l'air. Il s'insultait mentalement d'imbécile. Etait-il déjà tombé si bas ?

**_\- MyungSoo… MyungSooooooo… MyungSooooooooooooooooo !_**

Cela sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées. SungYeol le fixait, les joues légèrement rosies par l'excitation qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de quelque chose qui l'amusait au point qu'il en oubliait bien souvent de respirer.

**_\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?_**

**_\- C'est exactement la question que j'allais te poser… Je te parle, et tu m'écoutes mais tu ne dis rien. Je n'aime pas faire la conversation tout seul !_**

Une moue s'installa sur ce si beau visage, et MyungSoo se sentit coupable d'avoir contrarié le jeune homme.

**_\- Je suis désolé._**

**_\- Parle-moi de toi._**

Les yeux du plus jeune des deux s'écarquillèrent.

_**\- Pardon ?**_

SungYeol pivota légèrement sur son lit pour mieux pouvoir observer MyungSoo. Ce dernier avait pâli considérablement.

**_\- Qu-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_**

**_\- Je ne sais pas moi… Quelque chose de personnel._**

**_\- Je… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intéressant._** Répondit-il de façon évasive.

Deux grands yeux chocolat se plantèrent dans les orbites plus sombres du frère de SungGyu.

**_\- MyungSoo…_**

Le jeune homme soupira. Il était très mal à l'aise. Alors il se força à parler un peu, question de satisfaire la curiosité de son ami. Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité, et il le fixait. MyungSoo détourna le regard quand il sut le faire, et se borna à fixer le plafond tout en parlant de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. SungYeol devait déteindre sur lui.

Une main se posa sur ses épaules, et il cessa de déblatérer tout et n'importe quoi. Il tourna la tête vers le responsable de cette coupure qui lui fit un sourire tout doux.

**_\- Respire, MyungSoo. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce que tu racontes._**

Un silence les entoura pendant lequel le garçon maladroit et très mal à l'aise refit surface. Il avait juste envie de partir, lui qui aimait habituellement rester aux côtés de SungYeol.

-** Parle-moi de tes goûts.**

**\- Mes goûts ?** Rit MyungSoo. **_J'aime le chocolat et…_**

Le plus grand des deux garçons éclata de rire.

**_\- Je te parlais de goûts en matière de personne. Qu'est ce que tu recherches chez une fille ?_**

MyungSoo cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième.

-**_ Et toi ?_**

**_\- Je t'ai posé la question en premier._**

Il soupira. Que devait-il répondre ? Devait-il être franc ? Seulement… Savait-il ce qu'il recherchait chez quelqu'un ?  
Alors il se débrouilla pour rester assez mystérieux.

-**_ J'aime les personnes qui ont… un grand sourire. Adorable sans le vouloir. Une personne capable de me captiver sans faire aucun effort._**

Il évitait soigneusement le regard de son ami allongé à ses côtés à cet instant précis. Peut-être que ses yeux, habituellement si peu expressifs allaient le vendre s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois se poser sur lui.  
Il entendit un soupir et se tourna vers SungYeol. Ce dernier le regardait aussi, avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

S'était-il encore planté ?

-**_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?_**

**_\- Non… Non…_**

SungYeol secouait la tête frénétiquement. Il mit un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais MyungSoo avait la sensation qu'il était faux.

-**_ Tu as une idée si précise de la personne qui te … Correspondrait…_**

Le jeune homme emmêla ses doigts et commença à les tordre légèrement. MyungSoo le regardait faire, sans rien dire.

**_\- Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme tu le décris ?_**

Il prit son temps pour réfléchir. La réponse, son être lui criait. Mais devait-il lui dire à voix haute ? N'était ce pas un peu tôt ? Ne l'effraierait-il pas ?  
Cependant, SungYeol semblait interpréter son silence autrement. Il se mit à bouger un peu trop au goût de MyungSoo.

**_\- Oh mais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre ! Je suis parfois trop curieux, je suis désolé._**

**_\- Mais…_**

**_\- Oh, t'as vu l'heure ? J'ai promis à SungJong de l'aider avec ses devoirs. Il faut que je rentre._**

SungYeol se leva et enfila à nouveau sa veste.

**_\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?_**

Il se tourna vers lui.

**_\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille ?_**

MyungSoo secoua la tête.

-**_ A plus tard !_**

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait seul dans sa chambre. Seul le cliquetis des gouttes sur les vitres de sa chambre brisait le silence qui venait de s'installer. Il était étrangement pesant, après ces minutes à écouter le jeune homme à parler de tout et de rien, telle une douce mélodie. Les dernières paroles de SungYeol lui parurent amères. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ?

La porte de sa maison claqua et SungYeol était officiellement parti. Son parfum flottait encore légèrement dans la pièce, et MyungSoo s'ébouriffa rageusement les cheveux. Pour une fois qu'il parlait, il trouvait le moyen de blesser la personne qui comptait pour lui.  
La tête de SungGyu apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-**_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_**

MyungSoo lui lança un regard perdu.

**_\- Rien…_**

**_\- Alors pourquoi était-il si pressé de partir ?_**

**_\- Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas…_**

SungGyu allait reprendre la parole quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom de la personne qui l'appelait et promit à son frère qu'il reviendrait le voir au plus vite. Puis il décrocha le téléphone et le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à deviner à qui il parlait : WooHyun.  
C'était peut-être passager et peut-être que ça irait mieux le lendemain…  
Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Pendant ce qui parut être une éternité pour le jeune homme, SungYeol évita MyungSoo de la façon la moins discrète qu'il soit. Il faisait semblant d'être en pleine conversation avec WooHyun quand MyungSoo voulait le saluer, ou il changeait de couloir quand le jeune homme s'approchait. WooHyun semblait tout aussi perdu que lui, mais ce n'était rien à côté de SungJong.

**_\- Hyung, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_**

MyungSoo haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus la situation que les autres. Pourquoi cette soudaine froideur ?  
Mais il savait une chose : la situation le rendait malheureux. Avait-il mal parlé ? Alors il devait s'excuser auprès de lui. Mais comment faire lorsque ce dernier semblait s'obstiner à l'éviter ?  
Même WooHyun parut surpris de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. MyungSoo avait entendu un bout de conversation entre eux, alors qu'ils étaient tous en classe et que MyungSoo regardait plus facilement par la fenêtre qu'il n'écoutait le cours.

-**_ Sérieusement Yeol, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?_**

**_\- De quoi tu parles ?_**

**_\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?_**

**_\- Qui ?_**

Il n'entendit rien, mais MyungSoo se doutait qu'il était en train de le désigner.

**_\- Comment ça… ?_**

**_\- Bah…_**

**_\- Non mais hausser les épaules n'est pas une réponse, tu sais._**

**_\- Pourtant, c'est la seule que tu auras, Hyun._**

MyungSoo serra les poings. Il n'avait rien fait qui méritait un tel traitement !  
Alors il réfléchissait encore et encore à la meilleure façon de faire parler SungYeol. La sonnerie retentit, et SungYeol fut le premier à quitter la salle. WooHyun et MyungSoo échangèrent un regard et aussi étrange que cela lui parut sur le coup, le petit ami de SungGyu lui tapa doucement l'épaule en signe de compassion.

**_\- Et toi, si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ?_**

Les deux sortirent de la salle côte à côte et SungJong se mêla rapidement au duo. Ils écoutaient tous les deux attentivement tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de MyungSoo, alors qu'étrangement, ils marchaient tous les trois dans la même direction. Ils allaient tous les trois vers la maison des Kim.  
Quand MyungSoo s'en rendit compte, il jeta un regard interrogateur aux deux garçons.

**_\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'aller voir mon petit ami ?_**

**_\- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de faire un détour pour ne pas avoir à subir l'ambiance morose qui accompagne mon frère ?_**

WooHyun et MyungSoo fixèrent SungJong qui agissait comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

**_\- Il est morose ?_**

**_\- Ca ne se voit pas ? Il ne sort pas de sa chambre, à la maison. Il a même enlevé la batterie de son téléphone pour éviter vos appels. Je le sais, je l'ai retrouvée dans son bureau._**

**_\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais à fouiller son bureau ?_ **Demanda WooHyun.

**_\- Je cherchais des indices pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé puisqu'il ne parle pas !_**

Les trois soupirèrent en même temps.

-**_ J'aurais jamais cru que mon meilleur ami serait si compliqué…_**

MyungSoo ouvrit la porte, et seul WooHyun entra dans la maison alors que SungJong retourna chez lui. Les parents n'étaient pas là, mais SungGyu était déjà là. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du petit ami qui se dirigea directement vers la chambre de SungGyu. MyungSoo mangea un petit truc avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et poussa un grand soupir.  
Combien de temps encore allait-il devoir supporter de voir SungYeol agir comme s'il avait une maladie contagieuse ?  
Il alluma son appareil photo et passait ses derniers clichés de son ami. Puis il tomba à nouveau sur un cliché des yeux du jeune homme. Il sembla les redécouvrir, tellement ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas regardé dans les yeux. Il savait que c'était étrange, dit comme ça, mais cela ne reflétait que la vérité.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps passèrent, mais il entendit la porte de la chambre de son frère s'ouvrir.

-**_ Je vais lui parler, ça ne peut pas durer…_**

**_\- Merci WooHyun._**

MyungSoo regarda par sa porte entrouverte, et il vit que les deux se tenaient dans leurs bras. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un baiser, et WooHyun partit. MyungSoo reporta son attention sur son appareil photo. Il revoyait ces yeux magnifiques refléter un sentiment de tristesse. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de plus que répondre à la question de SungYeol ? C'était lui qui avait amené le sujet, après tout !  
Il se sentait un peu en colère et beaucoup trahi par le jeune homme. Malgré tout ça, un sentiment de grande tristesse l'envahit plus facilement que sa colère, et il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire face à lui, il devait savoir. Il devait le faire parler…  
WooHyun avait dit qu'il lui parlerait, mais parviendra-t-il à briser la carapace de SungYeol ? Depuis le temps qu'ils parlaient, s'il y'avait bien une chose que MyungSoo avait retenu, c'est que SungYeol était têtu comme une mule. Manque de chance pour lui, MyungSoo pouvait être pire parfois, quand l'occasion se présentait.  
Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide et se retourna pour faire face au mur et plus à la fenêtre. Le soleil semblait se moquer de lui, c'était injuste.  
On frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre et bien que MyungSoo ne répondit pas, SungGyu entra dans la chambre et s'allongea aux côtés de son frère.

-**_ Comment tu te sens ?_**

MyungSoo lui répondit d'un soupir. SungGyu passa un bras autour de lui.

-**_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour qu'il me fasse subir ça ?_**

L'aîné des deux soupira à son tour.

-**_ L'amour n'est pas une chose facile, tu sais…_**

MyungSoo se redressa directement.

-**_ Wow, qui a parlé d'amour ?_**

**_\- Prends-moi pour un idiot, tu as raison !_**

Les frères se fixèrent pendant un bon moment.

_**\- Si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu n'agirais pas comme ça ! Et tu n'aurais pas tant de photos de lui dans ton appareil ! Oh et puis, j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le regardes, alors c'est pas à moi que tu pourras faire croire que tu n'es pas amoureux de SungYeol !**_

Un silence suivit l'éclat de SungGyu. MyungSoo ne savait pas s'il comptait nier jusqu'au bout, se cacher ou juste… Agir de façon détendue par rapport à ça.

**_\- Ne dis rien. Tu n'en as pas besoin._**

SungGyu tendit la main et s'empara de l'appareil photo de son frère. Il l'alluma et regarda les photos présentes dedans. Son frère les regardait avec lui sans dire un mot. Chaque photo de SungYeol lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Il sentait quelque chose en lui se contracter dès qu'il se rappelait toutes les fois où il l'avait évité depuis cette conversation. C'était comme si respirer normalement devenait difficile quand il pensait à ça, tellement ça lui faisait mal.

**_\- Hyung ?_**

**_\- Oui ?_**

**_\- Si c'est réellement de l'amour…_**

SungGyu tourna la tête vers son frère pour lui montrer qu'il avait son attention.

-**_ Quand est-ce que ça cessera de faire aussi mal ?_**

L'aîné des deux ne sut rien répondre. Il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, en espérant que ça irait vite mieux entre les deux.  
Un long silence suivit ces paroles, et SungGyu prit une profonde inspiration.

**_\- J'aurais aimé ne pas être celui qui te parle de ça…_**

**_\- De quoi ?_**

SungGyu relâcha son frère, se releva et lui signala de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le couloir et rendirent dans la chambre de l'aîné. MyungSoo n'y allait pas souvent, particulièrement depuis que c'était devenu un temple du WooGyu, où des photos du couple heureux trônaient un peu partout sur les murs. MyungSoo roula des yeux. Lui qui s'était attendu à ce que son frère soit le plus discret des deux concernant leur amour, il s'était vraiment trompé dans les grandes largeurs. Même WooHyun y allait avec plus de retenue… Quoi que, d'un coup, il n'était plus aussi sûr…

-**_ T'es sûr que tu as envie de me montrer à quel point tu es heureux avec Hyun alors que je suis pas en état ?_**

SungGyu lui jeta un regard curieux et MyungSoo se contenta de montrer une photo du WooGyu en train de s'embrasser amoureusement.

-**_ Je suis surpris que tu t'affiches autant alors que les parents ne sont pas au courant._**

**_\- Ils sont au courant. Je leur ai dit quand je me suis rendu compte que ma relation avec Hyun ne serait pas une phase ni pour lui ni pour moi._**

**_\- Quoi ?! Quand ?_**

SungGyu roula des yeux et continua de fouiller après quelque chose.

-**_ Ca fait un bail. Les parents ont été froids avec moi pendant un moment… Surtout maman, quand elle s'est rendue compte que je ne lui donnerai pas de petits enfants._**

Le visage de l'aîné était devenu sombre. Puis il s'illumina d'un coup.

**_\- Puis ils ont insisté pour rencontrer WooHyun et il les a eus au charme._**

**_\- Comme il t'a eu._**

Il ne releva même pas l'expression de son frère.

**_\- Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien._**

**_\- Je sais. Tu es toujours dans ta bulle… Remplie d'images de SungYeol…_**

MyungSoo ouvrit la bouche comme pour le contredire mais un regard de son frère et il se tut. SungGyu ferma d'un coup un tiroir et il avait la main droite fermée.

-**_ Tu sais, le soir de la première fête de WooHyun…_**

**_\- Celle dont je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose ?_**

SungGyu hocha la tête. La curiosité du plus jeune des deux fut piquée instantanément.

**_\- SungJong est celui qui t'a retrouvé. Je te cherchais partout pour savoir si tu t'amusais quand même, finalement. C'est en le voyant bloqué dans l'entrée de cette chambre qu'Hyunnie et moi t'avons trouvé… Vous avons trouvé._**

**_\- Comment ça ? J'étais avec quelqu'un ?_**

Il hocha la tête.

**_\- Vous étiez très… occupés…_**

MyungSoo pâlit d'un coup.

**_\- M-Mais je me suis réveillé tout habillé dans mon lit !_**

**_\- Je ne dis pas que vous êtes allés si loin… Mais disons que vous y mettiez du cœur tous les deux. Ca aurait pu paraitre romantique comment vous vous embrassiez… Si vous ne rigoliez pas toutes les trois secondes tellement vous étiez bourrés._**

Il changea de couleur.

**_\- J'ai embrassé quelqu'un ? Qui ?_**

SungGyu ignora les questions du plus jeune des deux et ouvrit sa main. Un collier en argent apparut à la vue de MyungSoo.

_**\- On vous a laissé tous les deux et on a repris la soirée où elle en était. Plus tard, quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, tu étais seul avec…**_

L'aîné des deux tut le nom et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

**_\- Trente secondes._**

Il répondit à son appel et MyungSoo lui jeta un regard scandalisé. Comment osait-il répondre à cet appel et ne pas finir de lui raconter ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir. Avec qui était-il ?!

**_\- Hyun, tu as du nouveau ? […] D'accord…_**

La colère du beau brun se calma un peu puisqu'il se souvenait de la mission de WooHyun. Il voulait savoir, mais SungGyu ne lâchait aucune information et il était trop loin pour entendre ce que lui disait son petit ami… Et il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un d'assez désespéré pour coller son oreille au téléphone de son frère. Alors il regardait le collier dans la main de son frère.  
SungGyu finit la discussion par un «**_ je t'aime aussi. A tout de suite._** » et il raccrocha.

_**\- WooHyun va arriver.**_

_**\- Et alors ? Continue de me raconter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là !**_

L'aîné des yeux roula des yeux et donna le collier à son frère.

**_\- Tu étais seul dans la pièce et il y'avait ça dans ta main._**

**_\- Ce collier ?_**

**_\- Oui._**

MyungSoo se mit à l'observer plus attentivement.

-**_ Et il appartient à qui ?_**

**_\- A toi de trouver._**

**_\- Quoi ?! Mais comment suis-je supposé faire ça ? J'étais bourré._**

SungGyu posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

_**\- Bon courage !**_

MyungSoo se mit à poursuivre son frère qui ne lâcha pas l'information pour autant. Il dût même assister à un baiser de bonjour – Au moins le deuxième de la journée- entre son petit ami et lui. Il prit son mal en patience et WooHyun le salua d'un beau sourire. Evidemment.

-**_ Alors ? Il est à qui ce collier ?_**

Un sourire encore plus grand naquit sur les lèvres du petit ami.

-**_ Tu lui as enfin donné ?_**

**_\- Il est temps qu'il sache._ **Soupira SungGyu.**_ Ca a assez duré._**

WooHyun hocha la tête.

**_\- Et vous ne comptez pas me donner la réponse à ma question._**

**_\- Non. Si on le faisait, ça voudrait dire que tu es réellement aussi stupide que je pense que tu es en ce moment._**

MyungSoo l'assassina du regard.

-**_ Tu nous excuses, on a un film à aller voir._**

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les amoureux partirent en le laissant en plan. Il soupira.  
Allait-il un jour avoir les réponses à ses questions ?

* * *

_Je suis un peu à la bourre mais c'est pas grave ! _  
_Le prochain chapitre est le dernier ! _

_J'espère que pour l'instant, ça vous plait ;) _

_Je m'étais donné le délai d'avant minuit mais ce délai n'est pas raisonnable puisque mon inspiration s'en est mêlé. Vous pourrez lire la fin demain dans la journée.  
_

_Désolée pour le contretemps, et bonne nuit !  
_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Myinahla_


	5. Heartbreak

MyungSoo retourna dans sa chambre et s'installa sur l'appui de fenêtre sans jamais lâcher ce collier. Il représentait le signe de l'infini. Il était vraiment beau.  
On frappa à nouveau à la porte de sa chambre et sa mère passa la tête par l'encadrement.

-**_ Il y'a quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir en bas, mon Soo._**

**_\- Qui ?_**

**_\- Descends et tu sauras._**

Il roula des yeux. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à ne pas répondre à ses questions ?!  
Il descendit donc et fut accueilli par un énorme câlin de la part d'AhRia qui lui faisait un énorme sourire. Sa mauvaise humeur disparut presque instantanément alors qu'il la serrait plus fort dans ses bras.

-**_ Ca faisait longtemps !_**

MyungSoo ne put que sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à se relever car la petite refusait de le lâcher. Il la prit dans ses bras et parvint enfin à se relever pour aller saluer sa sœur.

-**_ Ca y est, elle a retrouvé son oncle préféré. Elle me demandait tous les jours quand est-ce qu'on pourrait venir vous voir._**

**_\- Je t'ai manqué ?_** Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix toute mignonne.

**_\- Pas quand tu fais ça._**

Cette réflexion fit mourir de rire HyeRa qui se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait. MyungSoo fit une petite moue qui fit rire la petite AhRia aussi.

**_\- Où est Gyu ?_ **Demanda l'aînée des enfants.

**_\- Avec WooHyun au cinéma._**

**_\- Alors ils sont toujours ensemble ?_**

Tous regardèrent HyeRa avec de gros yeux.

**_\- Comment tu l'as su ?_**

**_\- Je les ai vu se dévorer le visage plus d'une fois !_ **Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.**_ Et se promener main dans la main aussi. J'aurais juste aimé que quelqu'un me présente, quoi !_**

**_\- Quand il rentrera, promis, on le fera._**

**_\- Donc on reste manger._**

La grand-mère d'AhRia eut un énorme sourire aux lèvres, bien trop ravie d'avoir ses trois enfants à la maison un soir.

-**_ Envoie un message à SungGyu. Je veux que son petit ami vienne manger ce soir aussi._ **Ordonna HyeRa.

MyungSoo roula des yeux et fit ce qui lui était demandé d'une main, puisque la petite refusait de le lâcher.

-**_ C'est l'Oppa de la dernière fois le monsieur qui est ton fond d'écran ?_**

La réflexion d'AhRia mit un blanc dans la pièce. MyungSoo s'était senti changer de couler instantanément.

**_\- Je suis aussi sur la photo. J'ai pas le droit d'avoir une photo avec un ami en fond d'écran ?_**

**_\- Moi, je l'aime bien._**

HyeRa se leva et prit le téléphone des mains de son frère.

**_\- Hey, il est vraiment pas mal ! Maman, je crois que tu ne seras pas grand-mère de son côté non plus !_**

MyungSoo ouvrit la bouche mais sa grande sœur le força à fermer la bouche et lui murmura :

**_\- SungGyu m'a parlé de tes photos. Te fatigue pas._**

Une aura meurtrière entoura le jeune homme, ce qui fit rire sa sœur.

\- **_Vous pouvez aller faire quelques courses ? Je pense qu'on n'aura pas assez à manger pour tout le monde, ce soir._**

**_\- Ca marche. Tu viens avec moi, Soo ?_**

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la petite chantait déjà « Dis oui ! » dans ses oreilles comme un mantra. Sa sœur l'entraîna avec lui et la petite chantonnait. Ils prirent la voiture de l'aînée de la fratrie et alors qu'elle conduisait, il savait qu'elle ne saurait pas se taire.

-_** Alooooors… Vous sortez ensemble ?**_

_**\- Non.**_

_**\- Comment ça, non ? Il n'est pas intéressé ?**_

_**\- Je n'ai pas réellement envie d'en parler.**_

Il savait que sa sœur boudait.

**_\- Soo… Tu sais, j'ai beau être la plus âgée de nous trois et avoir ma vie, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous ne m'éjectiez pas de votre vie._**

**_\- Noona…_**

**_\- C'est vrai quoi, je suis toujours votre sœur ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! A l'époque, je vous disais tout !_**

**_\- Oh, ça, je confirme !_**

HyeRa lui lança un regard noir alors que MyungSoo se cachait les yeux derrière ses mains rien qu'en se rappelant les souvenirs de sa sœur et de ses conquêtes.

Elle prit un virage très serré et se gara sur le tout petit parking près de cette épicerie qui n'était pas très loin de la maison familiale. L'aînée de la fratrie sortit de la voiture et aida sa fille à en sortir aussi. MyungSoo soupirait d'avance. Il savait que sa sœur serait un cauchemar dans ce magasin. Il avait l'habitude, à présent. Mais comment pouvait-il refuser quoi que ce soit à AhRia ?  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin qui devait avoir cinq ou six rangées de produits alimentaires en tout genre. HyeRa commença par passer un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère – qui était plus grand qu'elle, dont c'est comme si elle avait un bras autour de lui, plus au niveau du coude - et elle lui sourit.

**_\- Noona, désolé si on t'a fait te sentir comme ça. On sait qu'avec AhRia et DongSun, tu as des responsabilités et on ne veut pas te déranger avec tout ça…_**

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère du mieux qu'elle put. Il regarda partout autour de lui et se mit à paniquer d'un coup.

_**\- Où est AhRia ?**_

HyeRa se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle et pâlit d'un coup. Ils se séparèrent et partirent à la recherche de la petite. MyungSoo sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure alors qu'il traversait les allées à toute vitesse. Il y'avait du monde, donc il essayait de gêner le moins de personne possible tout en étant très attentif aux visages des personnes qu'il croisait.  
Il finit par la retrouver en train de parler à quelqu'un.

**_\- AhRia !_**

La petite se tourna vers lui et lui fit un énorme sourire en plus d'un grand mouvement de bras. Son oncle accourut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-**_ Regarde ! J'ai retrouvé l'Oppa de ton téléphone !_**

Son niveau de gêne plus tôt dans la journée, c'était de la pacotille comparée à celle qu'il ressentait à présent. AhRia faisait un grand sourire.

**_\- AhRia, tu ne devrais pas partir comme ça ! Tu sais à quel point on s'est inquiétés ?!_**

**_\- SOO, JE NE LA TROUVE NULLE PART !_**

**_\- Ne crie pas comme ça, elle est là._**

HyeRa débarqua en quatrième vitesse et serra sa fille dans ses bras de toutes ces forces. Le regard de SungYeol passa de MyungSoo à elle.

**_\- Mais regarde, maman ! J'ai retrouvé Oppa !_ **Lui dit-elle toute fière.

Sa maman se redressa et regarda SungYeol de haut en bas. Ce dernier s'inclina poliment. HyeRa, pour la plus grande gêne de MyungSoo, fit rapidement le lien avec le téléphone de son frère et sourit.

\- J**_e suis HyeRa, la grande sœur de MyungSoo et la maman de ce petit trésor._**

Quelque chose changea dans la façon d'être de SungYeol. Son regard cessa de passer entre les deux garçons.

-**_ Merci d'avoir occupé AhRia. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je l'avais réellement perdue._**

**_\- Oh mais ce n'est rien ! Elle voulait prendre ce paquet de bonbon alors je l'ai aidée._**

**_\- On peut le prendre, hein maman ?_**

**_\- Oui, ma puce._**

**_\- Yeah !_**

Et la petite déposa le paquet dans le chariot aux trois quarts vide.

**_\- On va continuer les courses. SungYeol, ravie de t'avoir rencontré. J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de se voir !_**

HyeRa lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle dit de façon pas discrète du tout « **_Il est canon !_ **» son frère qui secoua la tête et se cacha le visage derrière sa main. Il la poussa à partir plus vite avec AhRia dans ses bras. La petite lui faisait de grands gestes de la main pour lui dire au revoir.  
MyungSoo avait rarement été aussi gêné de toute sa vie… Et pourtant, avec WooHyun comme « beau-frère », il pensait qu'il avait déjà fait le tour.

Puis il se retrouva seul face à SungYeol.  
SungYeol, le même SungYeol qui l'évitait depuis un moment déjà. Celui qui lui faisait si mal.

**_\- Sacrée famille que tu as là._**

**_\- M'en parle pas._**

Il y'eut un moment de gêne entre les deux. MyungSoo avait tellement de choses à lui dire qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

-**_ SungYeol, je…_**

**_\- Ne t'en fais pas pour AhRia. Elle est adorable, cette petite… Bien que j'ai rien compris par rapport à ton téléphone._**

Le beau brun ouvrit et referma la bouche. C'était pas l'endroit ni le moment, mais il devait lui dire.

**_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?_**

**_\- Tu vas me taper un scandale en plein milieu d'un magasin ?_**

**_\- S'il n'y a que là que tu me laisses t'approcher, oui._**

MyungSoo était déterminé comme jamais, SungYeol beaucoup moins. Il le fixait avec un air étrange sur le visage. Il s'était refermé comme une huitre en deux secondes.

**_\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus être ami avec toi._**

**_\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_**

Le monde du petit frère de SungGyu s'effondrait. Littéralement.  
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que SungYeol s'éloignait déjà sans lui donner la moindre explication.

-_** Désolé.**_

Et il lui tourna le dos.  
MyungSoo savait qu'il devrait le rattraper, le forcer à s'expliquer. Mais il était comme tétanisé à cause de la violence de la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de faire une crise cardiaque.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, bloqué dans l'allée de ce magasin quand AhRia lui fonça dessus et manqua de le faire tomber.

-**_ On rentre à la maison de Mamie ?_**

Il baissa la tête pour la regarder. Le sourire de la petite fille s'effaça instantanément. HyeRa débarqua à son tour.

-_** Direction la caisse ! Tout s'est bien passé ? Tu l'as invité à manger ce soir ?**_

MyungSoo secoua la tête et prit le panier des mains de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers la caisse sans répondre. Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge et il se sentait sur le point de pleurer. Il avait besoin d'air.  
Heureusement qu'il n'eut pas plus de dix minutes d'attente en caisse et sa sœur dût sentir qu'il n'allait pas bien car elle ne lui parlait plus. AhRia, elle, se contentait de faire un câlin à la jambe de son oncle, comme si elle sentait elle-aussi l'était de tristesse dans lequel il était plongé. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et même le trajet vers la maison fut d'un calme olympien. MyungSoo s'inclina face à sa mère et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Il poussa un énorme hurlement dans son oreiller.  
Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, même quand il s'était cassé le poignet en primaire.  
Il sentit les larmes couler aussi le long de ses joues.  
Ca faisait mal. Très mal.  
La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit et une main fut posée sur son dos.

**_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_**

Il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir WooHyun le fixer avec un air grave sur le visage.

_**\- C'est fini avant même d'avoir commencé… Il ne veut plus jamais me voir.**_

Et MyungSoo plongea à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller alors que le petit ami de son frère lui frottait le dos.

-**_ Il ne le pense pas. Ne baisse pas les bras._**

**_\- Oh que si, il le pense. Et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal._**

WooHyun continua à lui frotter le dos alors que MyungSoo se sentait pleurer encore un peu plus. C'était embarrassant de pleurer face au meilleur ami du garçon qui venait de lui briser le cœur, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.  
D'ailleurs, quand il parvint à s'arrêter, il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit.  
Quand il se réveilla aux alentours de minuit, AhRia était allongée à ses côtés, profondément endormie. Il parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte de la petite et descendit les escaliers. HyeRa était en bas en train de parler avec SungGyu et WooHyun.  
Vu le silence qui s'installa quand MyungSoo fut visible, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils parlaient de lui.

-**_ Comment tu te sens ?_** Demanda Gyu.

-**_ J'ai faim. A part ça, je ne sens plus rien de plus qu'un mal de crâne horrible._**

**_\- Maman t'a laissé une assiette de côté._**

Il hocha la tête et alla la faire réchauffer avant de s'installer avec les autres.

**_\- Je déteste dire ça, mais Gyu-Hyung… Je pense que tu avais raison sur mon compte._**

SungGyu soupira et posa sa main sur celle de son frère.

**_\- Et quoi ? Tu vas le laisser s'éloigner de toi juste comme ça ?_**

MyungSoo regarda WooHyun.

-**_ Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Est-ce que j'ai réellement le choix ?_**

**_\- Tu l'as. Et justement, je pense que tu ne devrais pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur toi._**

**_\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._**

**_\- Bien sûr que si ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis passé par là et SungYeol est mon meilleur ami._**

Le jeune homme regarda le petit ami de son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. WooHyun était parti de loin pour avoir SungGyu dans ses bras et pourtant, il y était arrivé.

**_\- Fais-moi confiance là-dessus. N'écoute pas cet imbécile._**

Il y'avait tellement de crainte dans le regard de MyungSoo. Il ne cherchait même plus à nier ses sentiments pour SungYeol, ils étaient déjà bien ancrés dans sa peau et dans son cœur. Et il ne cherchait pas à les cacher non plus. A quoi ça servait, tout le monde voyait clair dans son jeu.  
WooHyun regarda sa montre.

-**_ Je suis désolé, il va falloir que je rentre. Ma mère va m'étriper si je ne rentre pas de la nuit._**

**_\- Bien sûr !_**

Les trois enfants Kim se levèrent et WooHyun s'inclina poliment face à HyeRa, comme SungYeol l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_**\- Reviens quand tu veux, WooHyun. Et prends bien soin de mon petit frère !**_

_**\- Compte sur moi, Noona.**_

SungGyu raccompagna son petit ami jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et quand il revint environ dix minutes plus tard, il avait le rouge aux joues et les yeux qui pétillaient.

-**_ Vous en avez de la chance ! A mon époque, c'était difficile de tomber sur des mecs physiquement corrects mais à votre époque, j'ai l'impression que vous avez trouvé la recette magique ! T'as vu comment maman est sous le charme de WooHyun ?_**

L'aîné des deux garçons eut un rire gêné mais la tinte de rose en plus sur ses joues lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait le compliment de bon cœur.

**_\- Je suis certaine, elle aurait quelques années de moins, elle aurait tenté sa chance._**

Même MyungSoo éclata de rire face à l'air incrédule de son frère.

Ils parlèrent un peu tous ensemble comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des années. Et quelques heures plus tard, le conseil de sa sœur tournait toujours dans sa tête.

**_« L'amour, ça fait mal, mais ça peut aussi faire beaucoup de bien lorsqu'il est réciproque. Alors ne laisse pas la douleur et la peur d'être rejeté prendre le dessus sur ce que tu ressens. Car si tu ne fais rien, tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir saisi ton ticket express pour le bonheur. »_**

Ce que SungGyu avait bien sûr explicité en un

**_« Ne le laisse pas prendre la décision pour vous deux tout seul. Tu as aussi ton mot à dire. Une histoire, ça se construit à deux.»_**

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là et bien qu'il devait aller en cours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un nœud énorme dans son estomac. Il allait le revoir.  
Devait-il lui montrer à quel point ses mots l'ont blessé ?  
Devait-il lui montrer le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui ?  
Ce sont les questions qu'il se posa pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au lycée… où SungYeol ne vint pas.

Il ne vint pas pendant les trois jours suivants, d'ailleurs.  
A la grande surprise de MyungSoo, WooHyun vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et pendant la journée, c'est comme s'il s'appliquait à tenter de distraire le jeune homme de cette absence qui était lourde pour lui.  
Ainsi, MyungSoo découvrit une nouvelle facette de WooHyun : Il était aussi une personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Certes, le fait que SungGyu soit son frère devait aider, mais il semblait réellement se soucier de lui. Et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. SungJong passait comme toujours sa pause avec les garçons mais il semblait ne pas vraiment avoir la tête à ça. MyungSoo se doutait que ça devait être à cause de SungYeol. Rien que la façon dont il semblait sans cesse serrer les points et éviter le regard de MyungSoo en disait long.  
Les deux raccompagnèrent même le jeune homme au cœur brisé chez lui. WooHyun attendit même le retour de son petit ami de la fac avec MyungSoo. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien ensemble. Principalement de rien, d'ailleurs.  
Puis, quand SungGyu arriva, évidemment, MyungSoo laissa son intimité au couple et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait souvent des messages de sa sœur qui s'inquiétait à présent pour lui.  
Il lui répondait entre deux devoirs et quand il eut fini, il rangea un peu tout ce qu'il avait sur son bureau. Dans un faux mouvement, MyungSoo fit tomber plusieurs livres et crayons qu'il s'empressa de ramasser en maudissant sa maladresse.  
Coincé entre ces livres se trouvait le fameux collier.  
MyungSoo joua un peu avec, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié ses recherches par rapport à cette soirée oubliée. Peut-être que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de mettre SungYeol de côté quelques heures le temps d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Alors il se passa la discussion qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec SungGyu en tête.  
C'est ainsi qu'il prévint en vitesse son frère qu'il allait prendre l'air avant de se rendre comme un automate jusqu'à la maison de SungJong… Qu'il avait temporairement oubliée comme étant aussi celle de SungYeol.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois face à la mère des garçons que la réalité lui revint en plein fouet.

**_\- Tu es… MyungSoo, pas vrai ? Le garçon qui est venu apporter ses devoirs à SungYeol la dernière fois !_**

Il s'inclina poliment face à elle.

**_\- C'est exact, Madame Lee._**

**_\- Je suis désolée, mais SungYeol n'est pas à la maison en ce moment…_**

Il lui sourit.

**_\- En réalité, je suis venu voir SungJong._**

Madame Lee lui fit un énorme sourire.

-**_ Entre, alors. Il est dans sa chambre, je vais l'appeler tout de suite._**

Il n'eut pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle était déjà partie en trombe chercher son plus jeune fils. SungJong fut surpris de voir MyungSoo l'attendre dans le hall de sa maison, mais loin d'être mécontent. Il l'emmena vers sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte.

\- **_Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Hyung ?_**

**_\- Je suis venu te parler de cette soirée chez WooHyun où on a parlé pour la première fois._**

SungJong se laissa tomber dans un « pouf » sur son lit.

\- **_Je savais que ce jour viendrait un jour._**

**_\- Pourquoi ce côté dramatique ?_**

**_\- Parce que, que je réponde ou non, une personne me tournera le dos pour toujours… Alors que j'ai rien demandé, moi !_**

MyungSoo prit le temps d'assimiler la réponse du jeune homme avant de sortir le collier de sa poche.

**_\- Tu sais à qui appartient ce collier ?_**

**_\- En effet._**

L'aîné des deux attendit que son ami développe sa réponse mais il ne le fit pas.

**_\- Et donc ?_**

**_\- Je le sais puisque c'est moi qui lui ai offert._**

La porte de la chambre de SungJong s'ouvrit et Madame Lee apparut avec quelques biscuits et du thé.

**_\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai mis différentes sortes de thé sur le plateau. Prends celui qui te plaira._**

**_\- Merci, madame Lee._**

Puis elle vit le collier dans ses mains.

-**_ Tiens, tu as retrouvé le collier de Yeollie ? Ca faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu le porter._**

Le visage des deux garçons se figèrent alors que la maman des frères Lee quitta la pièce comme si de rien était.

**_\- C'est son collier ?_**

SungJong ne répondit même pas.

**_\- T'es en train de me dire que, pendant cette soirée dont je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai embrassé ton frère ?!_**

Aucune réponse.  
Il n'en avait pas besoin, après tout. Il prit le temps d'assimiler l'information. SungJong restait là à l'observer comme s'il était la personne la plus fascinante de cette planète.

-**_ J'avais des doutes honnêtes et légitimes sur la raison pour laquelle tu paraissais aussi désespéré quand il s'est éloigné de toi… Mais je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question, maintenant._**

Ce fut au tour de MyungSoo de se murer dans le silence.

**_\- Mon frère, hein ?_**

SungJong lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'il avait en stock et s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit en croisant ses jambes.

**_\- Je suis à la fois incroyablement heureux et complètement perdu._**

**_\- Pourquoi ?_**

**_\- Je suis heureux parce que c'est de mon frère dont tu es amoureux, et pas l'une de ces filles qui sont incapables de penser normalement quand tu es dans le coin. Tu as choisi quelqu'un de bien…_**

Il hocha la tête. Oui, quand il n'était pas occupé à lui briser le cœur, c'est certain que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

**_\- Mais je suis perdu en même temps parce que… Pourquoi lui ?_**

**_\- Parce que tu crois qu'il m'a réellement laissé le choix ?_**

SungJong éclata de rire.

**_\- Tu as l'air tellement blasé par rapport à ça ! C'est hilarant !_**

**_\- En même temps, je savais que ça ne serait pas commun et facile, mais de là à ce que ce soit aussi catastrophique…_**

**_\- Ca n'est catastrophique que parce que tu le laisses dans son ignorance._**

MyungSoo se mit à le fixer.

-**_ Il ne sait pas ce que tu ressens pour lui._**

**_\- Parce que tu crois qu'il m'a laissé le temps de lui en parler ?_**

**_\- Est-ce que tu comptais réellement lui en parler ?_**

Silence.

-**_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait._**

**_\- C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche…_**

**_\- … T'es sérieux, là ?_**

Il acquiesça.

_**\- Mais tu es Kim MyungSoo ! Comment tu as pu éviter l'amour pendant si longtemps ?! T'as vécu dans une grotte ou quoi ?!**_

MyungSoo se sentit scandalisé.

-_** Bon sang, j'avais oublié la fameuse bulle dont Yeol-Hyung n'arrêtait pas de parler.**_

_**\- Q-Quoi ?**_

SungJong le fixa en deux fois.

-**_ Ne me dis pas que tu as cru son excuse bidon lorsque tu l'as confronté pour ne pas t'avoir dit qu'on était frères ?_**

**_\- Non, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin._**

**_\- Tu devrais le confronter à nouveau par rapport à ça… Et par rapport à tout le reste aussi… Dont la raison pour laquelle il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là._**

Les yeux de MyungSoo allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte et WooHyun passa la tête à la porte.

-**_ Ne lui dévoile pas tout, ce n'est pas drôle après !_**

**_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ **Râla MyungSoo. **_T'es pas avec mon frère ?_**

**_\- Il révise pour ses partiels. Et je t'avoue que rater tout ça, ça m'aurait vraiment rendu triste._**

SungJong explosa de rire alors que MyungSoo donnait l'impression de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser.

-**_ Depuis quand tu es là ?_**

**_\- Je suis arrivé juste après que Madame Lee t'ait dit pour le collier… Et oui, j'ai écouté à la porte et j'ai même pas honte de le dire. Je suis cette histoire depuis tellement longtemps qu'il faut que je sois là pour tous les moments importants comme aujourd'hui._**

WooHyun s'installa à côté de MyungSoo et passa un bras autour de ses épaules que ce dernier tenta d'enlever. Sans succès.

-**_ Vous êtes sérieusement en train de tenter de me faire croire que je plais à SungYeol ?_**

MyungSoo avait le regard qui passait entre les deux. C'était une caméra cachée ou quoi ?

SungJong et WooHyun échangèrent un regard.

**_\- Quand je pense que j'ai cru SungGyu quand il m'a dit que son frère n'était pas stupide… Il va m'entendre._**

**_\- Je ne suis pas stupide !_**

**_\- Si, tu l'es ! Comment as-tu pu ne rien remarquer ?! Il venait t'aider à te relever quand je te faisais des crasses, il est venu chez toi alors que je faisais une fête et je sais qu'il t'a aidé à garder la fille de HyeRa Noona ! On ne laisse pas tomber son meilleur ami pour un mec qu'on connait à peine… En particulier pour l'aider à garder une petite fille, aussi adorable soit-elle._**

SungJong ne disait rien. Il observait les deux autres discuter. Le silence s'installa alors que MyungSoo semblait tenter de rassembler les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête…  
Mais tout ça lui paraissait tellement absurde ! SungYeol le regardait à peine alors que lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder !  
WooHyun posa ses mains sur les épaules de MyungSoo, le faisant sursauter.

-**_ Je ne fais pas tout ça uniquement parce que tu es le petit frère de l'homme de ma vie…_**

MyungSoo roula des yeux alors que SungJong fit semblant de vomir dans sa corbeille à papier. WooHyun les ignora tous les deux.

-_** Mais aussi parce que SungYeol est mon meilleur ami et s'il a la moindre chance d'être heureux, alors il faut que je l'aide à la saisir. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?**_

Il hocha la tête.  
WooHyun lui colla alors une tape dans le dos et se leva.

**_\- Alors bouge-toi avant que je ne vous botte les fesses à tous les deux !_**

Puis il se leva après avoir vérifié son téléphone.

**_\- Je vous laisse, je vais aller soutenir Gyu dans ses révisions._**

Il les salua et partit en quatrième vitesse, laissant SungJong et MyungSoo dans le plus grand silence.  
MyungSoo poussa un soupir et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

**_\- Quand je pense que j'étais venu ici pour ne plus avoir à penser à lui…_**

SungJong ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-**_ Mec, tu viens parler à son frère pour ne plus à avoir à penser à lui !_**

**_\- J'y avais pas pensé sur le coup. Je t'ai connu comme étant toi, pas le frère de SungYeol._**

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

-**_ Il était vraiment surpris quand il a su que tu t'étais battu pour m'aider. Et j'étais encore plus surpris d'apprendre que tu étais LE MyungSoo dont j'arrêtais pas d'entendre parler. J'avais peur que tu ne sois qu'une ordure et que, si un jour tu apprenais par hasard ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, que tu lui en fasses voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais je suis rassuré de voir que tu ressens la même chose._**

MyungSoo remit le collier dans sa poche et soupira quand son téléphone sonna. L'heure de rentrer chez lui avait sonné.  
SungJong soupira à son tour.

-**_ Réglez ça rapidement, tous les deux, d'accord ?_**

**_\- Je ferai de mon mieux._**

Ils se saluèrent et MyungSoo sortit de la chambre de SungJong… pour tomber nez à nez avec SungYeol qui venait visiblement de rentrer chez lui vu le rouge qu'il avait aux joues à cause du froid. Ils se regardèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes sans parler, avant que SungYeol ne baisse la tête et parte directement vers sa chambre. MyungSoo poussa un soupir audible et salua la mère des garçons avant de reprendre la route vers chez lui. Il était dans sa bulle comme toujours mais cette fois-ci, sa bulle était tellement sombre.

Il rentra et mangea en silence avec ses parents. Puis, pour éviter WooHyun et SungGyu, il prit son appareil photo et partit dans le fameux parc où il aimait tant se rendre, s'installa sur un banc et regarda en boucle les photos qu'il avait prises. Depuis quand était-ce autant le bazar dans sa vie ?  
A l'époque, quand il n'était pas proche de SungYeol et que WooHyun commençait à peine à sortir avec son frère, il pouvait continuer à l'observer discrètement…  
Mais non, il s'était approché de lui et il s'était brûlé les ailes à apprendre à le connaître. Il n'avait fait qu'empirer son coup de cœur pour lui.  
En plus, il avait fallu qu'il ait l'incroyable opportunité d'embrasser SungYeol - ce qui est quelque chose dont il a souvent rêvé… pour se réveiller déçu et seul avec une folle envie de voir le sujet de ses rêves – mais qu'il ne se souvienne de rien ! Le karma était définitivement contre lui.  
Alors il allait falloir monter un plan en béton armé pour contrer ce mauvais karma.

* * *

_Coucou ! _

_2eme jour de publication - et dernier- pour ce oneshot qui devient beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé. _  
_Je m'étais dit que 4 parties et 22 000 mots feraient l'affaire... Mais ça ressemble plus à 30 000 mots et 6 parties. _  
_Donc, comme vous vous en doutez, il y'aura une 6eme partie \- FINALE, je l'espère - qui arrivera vers la fin de la journée ! _

_Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente et à très vite pour la suite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Myinahla _


	6. Put An End To This

D'ailleurs, il était tellement occupé à monter ce plan – sans aucune réussite apparente pour l'instant, puisque réussir à voir SungYeol seul ou même le coincer dans un coin, peu importe à quel point cela sonnait étrangement, était impossible. Soit SungYeol n'était jamais seul, soit MyungSoo ne l'était jamais. Et il comprit rapidement pourquoi autant de filles le collaient ces derniers temps.  
Surtout quand il vit toutes les boites de chocolat sur sa table ce jour-là. Il se tourna vers WooHyun avec un air complètement perdu. Ce dernier semblait à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que… ?**_

MyungSoo ouvrit une des cartes qui étaient posées sur les boites de chocolat et la lut. Puis il se frappa le front tellement fort qu'il fut rouge pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ce qui provoqua encore plus l'hilarité de WooHyun qui pleurait de rire comme une fontaine.

**_\- Comment as-tu pu oublier la Saint Valentin, imbécile ! Je t'en parle tous les jours depuis deux semaines facilement, de mes projets avec ton frère !_**

**_\- C'est parce que parfois, tu parles tellement de mon frère que quand je le vois en réalité, ça m'agace de le voir, tu vois._**

WooHyun l'assassina du regard, et MyungSoo se concentra sur ce tas de chocolat. Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir en faire ?  
Surtout que c'est ce moment précis qu'avait choisi SungYeol pour entrer dans la salle et lui prêter attention. Les filles aussi lui prêtaient attention… Beaucoup trop à son goût d'ailleurs. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le professeur entra dans la salle et se prépara à commencer son cours.  
Finalement, sa décision serait remise à plus tard. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les cours mais son regard partait automatiquement dehors. Il aurait préféré être là-bas plutôt que dans cette salle où il sentait tellement de regards posés sur lui que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, quand la pause fut annoncée, il fut le premier à bondir de sa chaise pour aller prendre l'air. Il suffoquait dans cette salle. Il s'installa sous un arbre à l'abri des regards et prit de profondes inspirations.  
Pourquoi toute cette attention ? Il n'en avait jamais demandé autant !  
Et maintenant, SungYeol devait croire qu'il avait accepté le cœur d'une de ces filles juste parce qu'il lisait la carte de l'une d'elles ! Ca lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.  
Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et il fut surpris de voir le nom de DongWoo apparaître. Il n'attendit pas pour lire le message.  
Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul avec un cœur en miette…  
C'est ainsi qu'il passa le reste de sa pause à lui envoyer des messages et à ignorer toutes les personnes – garçons et filles – qui l'approchaient. Dans son angle de vue et vu le sourire qu'il arborait, WooHyun devait être au téléphone avec SungGyu. Quelques filles tentèrent quand même leur chance avec lui mais elles se prirent sûrement le râteau de l'année. MyungSoo comptait quand même être plus doux que lui pour les repousser. Après tout, si elles étaient sincères, elles auraient le cœur brisé et il ne savait que trop bien le mal que ça faisait.  
Il retourna en classe et le tas n'avait pas bougé de là où il était à la base. Cela fit soupirer MyungSoo. Il allait devoir bientôt commencer le retour à l'envoyeur et il se détestait pour ça. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas bon de les faire espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas.  
Il n'était pas très intéressé par le cours. DongWoo lui parlait beaucoup par message et malgré le temps qu'il avait passé presque sans nouvelles de sa part, il était plus qu'heureux de cette distraction bienvenue.  
Quand la pause du midi commença, il laissa WooHyun partir avec SungYeol alors qu'il planifia de rester seul dans la salle à lire toutes les cartes pour pouvoir rendre chaque boite à son propriétaire originel. Ca lui retourna le cœur de devoir le faire car parfois, elles étaient vraiment sincères. Alors il prit même le temps de leur écrire un mot qu'il glissa dans la carte. La pause passa rapidement comme ça et SungYeol était le premier à revenir dans la salle alors qu'il terminait la dernière carte. Il se leva et alla la remettre sur le bureau de la fille en question puis s'installa à nouveau à sa place.

-**_ Tu n'as pas mangé, Soo ?_** S'interrogea WooHyun en arrivant dans la salle. **_Je ne t'ai pas vu au réfectoire._**

**_\- Non, je n'avais pas spécialement faim._**

Le petit ami de son frère se mit à rouler des yeux. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour qu'il reprenne la parole.

**_\- Où est passé ta pile de chocolat ?_**

**_\- Il a choisi parmi la pile et lui a écrit un joli petit mot avant de lui rendre._**

MyungSoo ne put s'empêcher de se retourner suite à la remarque acerbe de SungYeol. Ce dernier l'atomisait du regard mais pour rien au monde, le jeune homme aurait baissé le regard. Il y'avait tellement de colère entre eux deux que WooHyun dut taper sur sa table à deux mains – et risquer une heure de colle car le professeur venait d'arriver et allait commencer son cours – pour qu'ils cessent.

**_\- Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants de trois ans et réglez vos problèmes, bon sang !_**

**_\- Et de préférence en dehors de mon cours. Merci pour votre compréhension._** Ajouta le professeur.

MyungSoo se retourna mais n'écouta pas plus le cours que d'habitude. L'attitude de SungYeol le mettait en pétard plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Alors quoi, il refusait de lui parler, de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son silence… Et ensuite, il le diffamait ?!  
C'était très fort de café pour lui. Il serrait les poings sous la table.  
Seuls les messages de DongWoo, qu'il tenait à présent au courant de ce qui se passait entre SungYeol et lui, parvenaient à le calmer un temps soit peu. L'après-midi passa très rapidement et heureusement pour MyungSoo. La colère qu'il ressentait envers SungYeol commençait à l'étouffer. Il n'attendit pas WooHyun et quitta l'établissement en premier. Il rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse et alla pousser un hurlement dans son cher oreiller. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien !

**_\- Si ça, c'est pas de la colère, je ne sais pas ce que c'est._**

MyungSoo releva la tête et vit son frère dans l'entrée de sa chambre qui le fixait.

-**_ Te fatigue pas, je sais tout._**

**_\- Je ne faisais que leur écrire un mot pour leur expliquer que je n'étais pas intéressé et qu'elles trouveront mieux que moi. J'ai pas détruit la Statue de la Liberté, quoi !_**

SungGyu s'avança vers son frère et se mit à lui frotter le dos pour le réconforter.

-**_ Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ?_**

**_\- Oh que non ! WooHyun aurait ma peau !_**

L'aîné des frères sursauta à cause de la réponse de MyungSoo.

-**_ En plus, DongWoo-Hyung vient ce soir._**

**_\- Ah bon ?_**

**_\- Il aurait rompu avec HoYa… Ou c'est dans l'autre sens que ça s'est passé, je ne sais pas, mais il a bien besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral et je suis dans le même cas que lui._**

SungGyu soupira.

**_\- D'accord… Mais j'ai mon téléphone en cas de besoin._**

**_\- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Hyung. Vraiment._**

L'aîné des deux battit en retraite et partit se préparer pour sa soirée en amoureux. MyungSoo poussa un grand soupir. Evidemment, WooHyun avait parlé. Il le maudissait réellement, là.  
Mais il n'avait pas énormément le temps d'y penser. DongWoo allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et ils allaient se faire une soirée films d'actions pour se changer les idées. D'ailleurs, il avait raison. DongWoo débarqua peut-être quinze minutes plus tard avec son plus grand sourire et deux très gros paquets de pop-corns. Les deux s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon alors que SungGyu passa en coup de vent, les salua tous les deux et leur souhaita une excellente soirée.  
Une fois seuls tous les deux, ils mirent un premier film en route. Au départ, aucun des deux ne parlaient, mais MyungSoo voyait bien que malgré la bonne figure que DongWoo se forçait à montrer, il surveillait son téléphone.

**_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?_**

Il soupira et prit la parole.

**_\- En ce moment, on était très tendus tous les deux. Avec mes examens, c'est pas facile tous les jours et il ne comprenait pas que je ne puisse plus le voir autant qu'avant à cause de ça. Il m'a accusé de le tromper… Le ton est monté…_**

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que MyungSoo avait déjà posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule. DongWoo émit un drôle de rire qui signala sa gêne au plus jeune des deux qui s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante.

**_\- Et SungYeol et toi ?_**

**_\- Comment tu sais que c'est à cause de lui ?_**

**_\- Parce que je n'ai pas raté comment vous vous regardiez. Vous êtes deux crétins qui ne savent pas communiquer._**

MyungSoo l'assassina du regard.

**_\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour la soirée où j'étais bourré !_**

**_\- De quoi ?_**

**_\- Que j'avais embrassé SungYeol !_**

**_\- Parce que je pensais que tu t'en voudrais à vie de ne pas te souvenir de quelque chose que tu attends depuis si longtemps._**

Les yeux du beau brun doublèrent de taille et cela fit rire DongWoo, fidèle à lui-même.

**_\- J'ai remarqué ! Je crois même que j'étais le premier ! Même quand on se promenait à trois avec Gyu-Hyung et qu'on le croisait, tu le suivais du regard._**

MyungSoo avait à présent la sensation d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

**_\- Je ne sais même pas si tu t'en rendais compte à l'époque alors je n'ai rien dit. Mais tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais jamais jugé, peu importe tes choix. Après tout, je suis mal placé pour le faire._**

Les deux garçons se sourirent et MyungSoo se sentait très reconnaissant envers son ami d'être toujours là malgré tout. Puis ils tentèrent de se concentrer à nouveau sur le film… Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler d'autre chose en même temps. MyungSoo allait avec le flow. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait passé du temps seul à seul avec DongWoo qu'il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être une bonne compagnie.  
Aux alentours de vingt trois heures, alors que les garçons étaient sur le point de s'endormir sur le canapé, le téléphone de DongWoo s'alluma dans un grand BIP sonore. Les deux amis sursautèrent et l'aîné des deux se pressa de lire le message.

\- **_C'est HoYa… Il veut me voir._**

MyungSoo et DongWoo se regardèrent pendant trente secondes dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune des deux lui demande :

**_\- S'il veut te voir… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?_**

DongWoo eut un rire nerveux puis le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-**_ Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?_**

**_\- Va sauver ton couple !_**

Il lui fit un énorme câlin et partit en quatrième vitesse après lui avoir promis de le tenir au courant. MyungSoo soupira. Et c'est lui qui était désespérant ?  
Il rangea un peu le bazar autour de lui, et se décida à quitter cette maison décidément trop calme pour lui. Même ses parents étaient partis se faire une soirée en amoureux. Il se mit à marcher comme un automate vers le parc où il se rendait déjà à chaque fois qu'il voulait prendre l'air. Il était tenté d'aller chez SungYeol et de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal de le remettre face à lui. Mine de rien, il se sentait trahi, déçu et très fâché après lui. Et ce n'était définitivement pas dans cet état d'esprit qu'il voulait lui faire face et encore moins lui déclarer ses sentiments.  
Il secoua la tête. Comme si cela allait se passer un jour. SungYeol allait probablement l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et choisir l'université la plus éloignée possible du pays pour ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir.  
Rien que cette pensée déprima MyungSoo plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son premier amour ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Il n'était pas d'un naturel ultra romantique, mais il n'était pas je-m'en-foutiste non plus quand il s'agissait d'amour. Il avait certains standards à respecter et ne pas laisser son premier amour se réaliser, ça n'en faisait pas parti… Surtout maintenant que tout le monde autour d'eux semble insister sur le fait que ce soit réciproque.  
Le calme régnait autour de lui. Quelques réverbères illuminaient le parc par endroit, notamment au niveau de l'aire de jeu. MyungSoo était bien là. Il avait des tas de bons souvenirs là, avec AhRia… Avec SungYeol aussi…  
Ces heures qu'il avait passé à l'observer pendant que l'autre surveillait les enfants… Ou simplement pendant qu'il lui parlait. C'était des petits moments de paix intérieure qu'il aurait dû graver à tout jamais dans son cœur et qu'il n'avait pas fait.  
Alors qu'il était loin dans ses pensées, il entendit des bruits de pas dans les graviers. Encore un couple qui arrivait pour avoir un peu d'intimité ?  
Mais non. C'était une personne seule.  
Le cœur de MyungSoo rata un battement. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.  
C'était SungYeol.  
Et il ne savait honnêtement pas s'il avait envie de lui faire face maintenant.  
Les bruits de pas dans les graviers cessèrent. MyungSoo fixait la personne qui le fixait aussi.

**_\- Tu comptes encore me fuir longtemps ?_**

MyungSoo se leva de son banc et se décida à avancer vers lui.

\- **_Tiens, tu n'es pas à ton rencard ?_**

**_\- Quel rencard ?_**

**_\- Avec elle._**

La voix de SungYeol était légèrement cassante, comme s'il avait crié pendant un moment.

-**_ Il n'y a jamais eu de rencard. Je lui ai écrit pour lui dire que je ne pouvais accepter ses sentiments pour moi… J'ai écrit la même chose à chacune de ces filles…_**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

**_\- Que c'est noble de ta part !_**

Le sarcasme transpirait de sa phrase. Il commençait vraiment à agacer MyungSoo.

-_** Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer auprès de toi. Tu n'es plus mon ami, après tout.**_

Dire cette phrase lui avait fait mal. Et vu ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de SungYeol, il avait atteint son but. Il l'avait blessé.

-**_ C'est vrai._**

**_\- Et tu sais pourquoi on n'est plus amis ? Parce que tu as tout gâché, SungYeol._**

Les yeux du plus grand des deux lançaient des éclairs.

-**_ Après tout, tu es tellement doué pour te taire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu poses une question dont tu ne veux même pas de la réponse ?_**

**_\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_**

**_\- Exactement ce que je viens de dire._**

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment. La lumière qui émanait du réverbère ne faisait que souligner la froideur qui entourait les garçons. Même leurs ombres paraissaient plus noires qu'à l'habitude.  
MyungSoo fouilla sa poche. C'était le moment ou jamais.

**_\- Puisqu'on n'est plus amis, il faut que je te rende ça._**

Le plus jeune des deux sortit le collier en argent de sa poche et l'expression de SungYeol valait tout l'or du monde. Il était décontenancé et semblait vouloir s'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter cette conversation. Il devait sentir où MyungSoo allait en venir.  
Mais ce dernier ne comptait pas le laisser faire.  
Pas cette fois.

-**_ Tu ne poses pas la moindre question. Que c'est étrange._** Remarqua MyungSoo.

Il saisit la main de SungYeol, le força à l'ouvrir et glissa le collier dans sa main.

-**_ Ta mère est une personne adorable. Mais elle parle beaucoup. Il a suffi qu'elle me dévoile une information pour que WooHyun et SungJong se mettent à parler à leur tour._**

Le plus grand des deux ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Il ne voulait pas de cette conversation. Même MyungSoo, malgré son apparence et sa voix posée, calme, n'en menait pas large. Son cœur battait tellement vite.  
Ca y est.  
Le moment de vérité est arrivé.

-**_ Il y'a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de savoir à cet instant précis… Tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de savoir._**

SungYeol restait muet, comme tétanisé. Ses yeux ne quittaient pourtant pas ceux de MyungSoo. Ce dernier en était surpris. Il s'attendait au contraire à ce que ce dernier tente de le fuir de n'importe quel moyen. Mais ça ne lui laissait que plus de temps à pouvoir se plonger dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant et qui lui disait tant de choses.  
SungYeol avait peur.

\- **_Je ne comprends pas ton silence par rapport à cette soirée. Sur le coup, je peux comprendre que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Mais je n'ai pas laissé trainer assez d'indice sur mes intentions envers toi ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair envers toi ?_**

MyungSoo referma doucement la main de son « ami » sur le collier et avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de faire un pas en arrière, il saisit sa manche et l'attira un peu plus près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum à présent.  
Ca lui avait cruellement manqué.

**_\- Tu me laisses aussi entrevoir des choses. Tu me fais espérer. Mais le fais-tu en vain ?_**

**_\- M-MyungSoo…_**

**_\- Tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation._**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. MyungSoo tendit l'autre main et saisit la deuxième manche de SungYeol pour encore plus le maintenir près de lui, sous son contrôle. Plus près de son cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure, que ces pensées qui s'emmêlaient. Pour que sa peur de le voir s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir ne devienne jamais réalité.

**_\- Tu fuyais mon regard mais tu m'aidais à me relever quand WooHyun me faisait tomber. Et ces mots durs que tu as eus envers moi plus tôt… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre, SungYeol ?_**

**_\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire._**

**_\- Tu crois ?_**

**_\- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là._**

Il luttait. SungYeol luttait, mais pas contre MyungSoo. Il luttait contre lui-même.  
Et jamais il n'avait paru aussi beau et attirant aux yeux du moins grand des deux.

Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas réellement le temps de réfléchir et sortit son propre téléphone.

**_\- Puisque tu sembles incapable de le faire, je vais le faire._**

Il déverrouilla son téléphone et lui montra son fond d'écran. Une photo d'eux deux, allongé dans l'herbe de ce parc, qui souriaient à la caméra. SungYeol était comme en premier plan et MyungSoo était au second. Les deux paraissaient heureux.

_**\- Tu es le Oppa de mon fond d'écran, comme dit AhRia. Tu es aussi la personne qui apparaît le plus dans toutes les photos de mon appareil. Et tu le sais. Tu le sais et tu t'obstines à faire comme si tu l'ignorais.**_

_**\- Arrête.**_

_**\- Non.**_

MyungSoo relâcha doucement les manches de SungYeol.

**_\- On ne peut plus reculer. Alors, s'il te plait, mets fin à des années de souffrance et réponds à ma question._**

Il ferma doucement les yeux quelques instants. C'était le moment quitte ou double.  
Il ressentait tellement d'émotions différentes qu'il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à retrouver à nouveau le calme intérieur qui l'habitait quelques heures plus tôt.  
Au loin, seules les voitures qui passaient dans la rue et les douze coups de minuit brisaient le silence.  
Quand MyungSoo rouvrit les yeux, SungYeol était toujours là.  
Et il pleurait.

-_** Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi ?** _Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix brisée.

SungYeol ouvrit la bouche et seul un souffle en sortit. Puis il articula d'une voix cassée, presque dans un souffle.

-_** Ca dépend de ce que tu ressens pour moi.**_

MyungSoo eut un petit sourire et baissa la tête. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une seule. Il releva la tête et observa l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et ne ressentit aucune opposition.

-**_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes non pas comme un ami, mais comme un être humain qui crèverait d'amour pour toi ?_**

Les larmes sur le visage de SungYeol semblaient couler encore plus. Le cœur de MyungSoo s'arrêta une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il entendit la réponse.  
Et suite à cette réponse, il n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Il l'embrassa.  
Ce baiser, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Les deux pleuraient et tremblaient à cause du froid mais surtout à cause du trop plein d'émotions qu'ils ressentaient.  
A cause des années d'attente derrière ce baiser.  
Et soudain, c'était comme s'ils étaient incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Comme s'il fallait que leurs lèvres soient connectées pour eux être capable de respirer. Comme si c'était ce qui manquait à leur cœur pour être capable de battre.

D'ailleurs, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un sifflet au loin, puis un éclat de rire qu'ils n'auraient pas pu ne pas reconnaître. Ils se séparèrent et tournèrent la tête pour voir DongWoo et HoYa qui se tenaient la main et qui les sifflaient. Le couple s'approcha des deux amoureux et DongWoo pleurait et riait en même temps.

-**_ Il semblerait que les choses aillent mieux entre vous deux._** Sourit MyungSoo.

-**_ On pourrait dire la même chose de vous deux._** Lui répondit HoYa.

SungYeol saisit les mains de MyungSoo et ce dernier lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Puis DongWoo lâcha la main d'HoYa pour sauter sur le nouveau couple qui n'avait rien vu venir.

**_\- Vous m'en aurez fait voir de belles, vous deux !_** Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire et deux larmes.

MyungSoo éclata de rire et HoYa roula des yeux alors qu'il récupéra son petit ami et le serra fort dans ses bras.

_**\- On va vous souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous les deux. Je vais raccompagner mon petit ami qui a un partiel important demain.**_

Le nouveau couple fit un grand signe de la main à leur couple d'ami et les observa partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles.

-**_ DongWoo Hyung est vraiment trop émotif._** Soupira MyungSoo.

SungYeol et lui échangèrent un regard et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Oui, ils étaient mal placés pour critiquer, mais à cet instant précis, ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient heureux.

**_\- Allez viens, je vais te raccompagner. Tu es transi de froid._**

**_\- Je ne suis toujours pas une fille._ **Râla doucement SungYeol.

\- **_Je sais, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être une fille pour que j'ai envie de trouver une excuse pour passer un peu plus de temps avec toi et pour pouvoir te faire un baiser d'au revoir._**

Le plus grand des deux le bouscula légèrement, ce qui fit rire MyungSoo qui ne se démonta pas. Il saisit juste une de ses mains et la glissa dans sa poche avec la sienne alors qu'ils prirent la route vers la maison des Lee.  
En route, MyungSoo lui expliqua qu'il avait passé sa soirée avec un DongWoo au cœur brisé à regarder des films. Ils parlaient comme ils l'auraient fait à n'importe quel autre moment lorsqu'ils étaient simplement amis. Le tout en se tenant la main.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant chez SungYeol et ce fut le moment de se séparer. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que ce serait si difficile.

**_\- Si demain, je me réveille et que tout ça, ce n'est qu'un rêve ?_**

**_\- Je trouverai un moyen de te prouver que ça n'en est pas un._ **Lui sourit SungYeol.

Ce n'est qu'à la suite de cette promesse et de dix minutes devant la porte d'entrée qu'ils se séparèrent, mais non sans un baiser de bonne nuit comme MyungSoo le souhaitait.  
Puis ce dernier reprit la route vers chez lui et par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle, il arriva là-bas sans encombre. En réalité, il fut le premier surpris de voir qu'il était déjà devant la porte de sa propre maison. Il avait été sur son nuage pendant tout le trajet. Il ne remarqua absolument rien du calme de sa maison, ni de l'absence de son frère. Il se précipita dans son lit en espérant que le lendemain arriverait le plus vite possible.

Et le lendemain, quand il s'était réveillé, ce fut la douche froide. Et s'il avait rêvé tout ça ? La douceur des lèvres de SungYeol, son aveu, ce bonheur qui l'avait envahi ?  
Il était pris de doutes. Et c'est presque en traînant des pieds qu'il se rendit au lycée.  
Il croisa SungYeol au niveau de son casier en train de parler avec WooHyun. Il s'avança vers eux et quand il fut assez proche de lui, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la veille. Alors il fit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa directement sur les lèvres en guise de bonjour. Il sentit SungYeol sourire dans le baiser.  
Et il pouvait entendre la mâchoire de WooHyun craquer.  
MyungSoo brisa le baiser au bout d'un moment et sourit à son petit ami.

-**_ Sympa ton collier._**

**_\- Pas vrai ? Je l'avais perdu pendant un moment mais on m'a aidé à le retrouver._**

Puis il se tourna vers WooHyun.

**_\- Salut Hyun ! Alors, c'était sympa cette soirée avec Hyung ?_**

**_\- Vous deux ! Comment avez-vous osé faire ça dans mon dos ? Je suis outré !_**

**_\- Moi aussi !_**

Ils tournèrent la tête vers SungJong qui les regardait d'un air sévère.

**_\- Vous avez intérêt à tout nous raconter, c'est clair ?_**

**_\- Très._**

**_\- Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il m'a juste avoué son amour éternel._** Dit MyungSoo en haussant les épaules.

SungYeol le poussa contre son casier alors que SungJong éclata de rire.

**_\- Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. T'as dû nous l'hypnotiser du regard et il ne savait plus rien dire, c'est ça ?_**

Tous regardèrent SungYeol dont le visage venait de prendre une teinte de rouge. Il se décida à ignorer tout le monde et à aller en cours. Ca fit rire son petit frère et WooHyun alors que ce dernier et MyungSoo lui emboitaient le pas pour vers la salle. Le petit ami de SungGyu passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère et lui fit un grand sourire. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où le cours allait se dérouler et chacun s'installa à sa place habituelle. Certaines filles jetaient de drôle de regards à MyungSoo et à SungYeol, à tour de rôle. Il est évident que leur démonstration d'affection d'un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs n'est pas passé inaperçu. Mais malgré tout, il n'y avait pas autant d'animosité dans leur regard que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.  
De toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé à la situation. Il était heureux et il ne comptait pas laisser qui que ce soit tenter de s'immiscer entre eux. Pas après tout le temps qu'il leur a fallu pour être ENFIN ensemble.  
Le cours commença et comme à son habitude, MyungSoo regardait par la fenêtre. Ce qui était différent, c'était le petit sourire content qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer. Il reçut rapidement un message qu'il lut discrètement sous la table.

_« Arrête de sourire comme ça, espèce d'idiot. »_

Il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire alors qu'il se pressa de lui répondre.

_« C'est ta faute si je souris comme ça. Assume. »_

Et il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. WooHyun se mordait le poing car il avait visiblement envie de rire alors que SungYeol lui fit une grimace, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Tout allait pour le mieux. La journée passa doucement mais sûrement et MyungSoo soupçonnait sa bonne humeur de l'aider à traverser ces journées pourtant longues puisqu'il est obligé de se retourner pour voir son petit ami, et donc il ne pouvait pas être la personne la plus discrète de cette planète.  
Le soir venu, MyungSoo fit promettre à SungYeol de passer chez lui et évidemment, il savait que SungJong passerait aussi. WooHyun partit avec lui et ne put s'empêcher de passer à nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules.

**_\- Bon, tu as l'air heureux et tout ça mais n'oublie pas, SungYeol, c'est mon meilleur ami. Fais-lui du mal et ça va mal se passer._**

MyungSoo le regarda, incrédule, et éclata de rire.

**_\- Ne me fais pas rire, s'il te plaît. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit contre moi, tu auras SungGyu-Hyung sur le dos et tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. En plus, pourquoi tu penses déjà au pire ?_**

**_\- C'est juste parce que c'est mon rôle en tant que meilleur pote. Je veux juste savoir que tu prendras soin de lui, tout ça…_**

**_\- Fais-moi confiance._**

Ils entrèrent chez les Kim et SungGyu n'étant pas encore arrivé, WooHyun resta avec MyungSoo le temps qu'il arrive. Après tout, la maison des Kim était comme sa seconde maison à présent.  
Il n'était pas si différent de SungGyu… Il parlait, et MyungSoo était dans sa bulle. Ils entendirent la porte de la maison claquer et WooHyun eut directement un grand sourire. Il se leva et alla chercher son baiser de bonjour. Il y'a encore quelques jours, il se serait moqué de WooHyun. Maintenant, il voulait être à sa place… Et pour ça, il fallait que SungYeol arrive. Et vite.  
Une chance que le mauvais karma ait changé de cible car il venait à peine de penser cela qu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Ce fut son tour de descendre les escaliers très vite en saluant à peine son frère ainé pour aller ouvrir la porte. SungYeol était là, tout timide devant la porte accompagné de SungJong.  
Ce dernier roula des yeux quand il vit l'énorme sourire de MyungSoo.

\- **_Je suis partagé entre l'envie de voir ça et mon envie d'échapper à ce qui va suivre… Commence déjà par me laisser entrer, s'il te plait._**

Les deux émirent un rire gêné alors que SungJong se fraya un chemin dans l'entrée de la maison des Kim.

_**\- Oh, Gyu-Hyung ! Ca faisait longtemps !**_

Et rapidement, SungYeol et MyungSoo ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir dans les pensées de SungJong.  
D'ailleurs, le frère de SungGyu s'écarta et invita son petit ami à entrer. Mais il avait à peine fermé la porte qu'il l'embrassait déjà. Un baiser tout doux, comme pour lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué.  
Ils entendirent un « Clic » et un « BOUM » simultané et ils tournèrent la tête. SungJong venait de prendre une photo et SungGyu venait de lâcher son téléphone.

-**_ Enfin ?!_**

MyungSoo sourit en prenant la main de SungYeol. SungJong sourit.

-**_ J'ai votre prochain fond d'écran. Vous verrez, je suis un génie._**

Tous se mirent à rouler des yeux avant de se rendre dans la chambre de MyungSoo. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il y'ait tant de monde, il se rendit vite compte que sa chambre avait beau être l'une des plus grandes de la maison, elle parut vite petite.

**_\- On attend Woo et HoYa et ensuite, vous pourrez tout nous raconter._**

D'ailleurs, les deux en question devaient aussi brûler de curiosité car ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ainsi, pour leur plus grande gêne et pour le plus grand bonheur des autres qui étaient complètement indifférents à la gêne mentionnée plus tôt, le couple commença à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille, aidés par un DongWoo et un HoYa bien trop heureux de pouvoir ajouter des précisions par rapport à ce dont ils ont été témoins la veille.

-**_ Ils auront pris leur temps, eux !_ **Râla SungJong.

-**_ Oui, mais tu sais que ça ne va pas changer beaucoup de choses…_** Dit WooHyun.

**_\- Pourquoi ?_**

**_\- Il va toujours nous parler de MyungSoo avec ses petites étoiles dans les yeux et tout ça…_**

Le meilleur ami et le frère de SungYeol se mirent à soupirer en chœur alors que ce dernier leur balança un oreiller à la tête, le tout sous les grands éclats de rire de DongWoo.  
SungGyu soupira.

-**_ Bon, SungYeol, tu sais ce que je vais te dire, pas vrai ? Tu ne fais pas de mal à mon petit frère, sinon, il ne va pas t'arriver que des bonnes choses…_**

**_\- Ne t'en fais pas, WooHyun Hyung a déjà dit la même chose à MyungSoo._ **Balança SungJong.

Le regard que SungGyu lança à son petit ami était équivoque.

_**\- Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit de SungGyu dont tu dois le plus te méfier si tu fais du mal à MyungSoo.**_

_**\- De qui, alors ?** _S'interrogea HoYa.

SungGyu, MyungSoo et WooHyun échangèrent un regard.

-**_ HyeRa Noona._**

**_\- C'est la maman d'AhRia, pas vrai ? Celle que j'ai vu au magasin, l'autre fois ?_**

MyungSoo acquiesça, un peu plus blanc que d'habitude. WooHyun fit un énorme sourire à son meilleur ami.

**_\- Tu verras, elle est ADORABLE !_**

**_\- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle te faisait de l'œil tout le temps que tu étais là ?_ **se mit à râler SungGyu.

\- _**B-Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que de toute façon, je ne vois que toi.**_

Même SungYeol se mit à rouler des yeux quand il entendit son meilleur ami tenter de se justifier.

**_\- N'empêche, vous vous êtes mis ensemble à temps pour la Saint Valentin._**

**_\- Techniquement, on était déjà le 15. J'ai entendu les cloches avant de l'embrasser._**

SungJong poussa un soupir.

_**\- Je suis tellement déçu de vous deux.**_

_**\- Tu ne devrais pas. On est plus original que les autres. On casse les codes.**_ Sourit SungYeol.

-**_ Et par rapport à votre baiser bourré…_**

**_\- C'est tellement pas romantique, la façon dont tu le dis, SungJong._** Remarqua HoYa.

**_\- En même temps, ils étaient tous les deux jetés alors…_**

**_\- Bref ! Vous vous êtes expliqués ?_**

**_\- Pas exactement._ **Dit MyungSoo.

_**\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, SungYeol ?**_

Il soupira.

**_\- Parce que, imagine trente secondes que ce n'était justement qu'une aventure entre deux personnes bourrées, comment je lui faisais face après ça ?_**

**_\- N'empêche, j'étais fâché quand j'ai appris ce qu'on a fait._**

Tous tournèrent la tête vers MyungSoo, surpris.

-_** Pourquoi ?**_

_**\- Attends, j'attends ça depuis des années et quand ça arrive, je suis tellement saoul que je ne me souviens de rien !**_

_**\- Si seulement on avait une vidéo du moment…** _Soupira DongWoo.

SungYeol changea de couleur quand il vit le sourire de SungJong.

**_\- Ne me dis pas que… ?_**

**_\- Comme tout frère qui se respecte, je me devais de filmer ça au cas où ça me serait utile dans le futur._**

Il fouilla son téléphone et ne tarda pas à retrouver la vidéo.

-**_ Tu m'aurais fait du chantage avec ça ?_**

**_\- Evidemment ! Tu me casses les pieds, je la montre à tout le monde… En commençant par les parents._**

**_\- Tu es démoniaque._ **Remarqua SungGyu.

**_\- Je sais._**

Et les deux se frappèrent dans la main.  
Tous virent la vidéo et SungYeol promit à son frère de lui rendre la pareille, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde.

Les garçons traînèrent ensemble pendant encore un bon moment avant que DongWoo, HoYa et SungJong ne se décident à partir. SungYeol n'était pas emballé par l'idée… Pas plus que WooHyun, d'ailleurs.

Le WooGyu partit dans la chambre de l'aîné des frères Kim, laissant le nouveau couple seul.

-**_ MyungSoo ?_**

**_\- Oui ?_**

**_\- Il y'a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandé à ton sujet._**

**_\- Quoi ?_**

SungYeol fit face à son petit ami.

**_\- Pourquoi tu regardes toujours par la fenêtre ? Il n'y a rien à voir !_**

**_\- Facile, si je me mets dans un certain angle, je te vois puisque tu es derrière moi._**

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche.

**_\- Je ne sais pas si je suis horrifié ou si j'ai envie de t'embrasser._**

**_\- Je préfère la deuxième option._**

Le plus grand des deux éclata de rire alors que son petit ami vint lui voler un baiser.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand WooHyun et SungYeol partirent ensemble, SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de charrier son petit frère et lorsque leurs parents rentrèrent ce soir-là, l'aîné des deux garçons ne put s'empêcher de leur confirmer qu'ils ne seraient pas grands-parents avec MyungSoo non plus, ce qui déclencha une autre bagarre fraternelle.

Les mois passèrent et évidemment, SungYeol subit la même chose que WooHyun : Devoir rencontrer HyeRa et sa petite famille. AhRia était déjà sous le charme mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le menacer s'il faisait à nouveau du mal à son oncle MyungSoo. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, émit un drôle de rire gêné alors qu'elle fit une pinky promise avec SungYeol. Il était vraiment bien accepté dans la famille de MyungSoo et la nouvelle n'était pas plus une surprise que ça dans la famille de SungYeol car apparemment, le soir-même, SungJong avait balancé l'info à ses parents.  
Ils passèrent les examens de fin de lycée et le SUNEUNG pour passer à la fac. Malheureusement, ils durent se faire confiance et s'arranger pour se voir le plus possible puisqu'ils n'avaient pas choisi la même université.  
Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas les trois couples adolescents d'avoir leur happy ending bien mérité avec un SungJong jamais très loin prêt à les remettre dans le droit chemin.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà ! _  
_6 parties et pas une de plus... Et + de 33 000 mots au final. *soupire* _

_J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! _  
_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la finir car mes doigts semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser de taper cette histoire xD _

_Comme toujours, j'en suis la seule auteure et je suis en retard sur mes délais. _  
_On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes *sort* _

_Je plaisante ! _

_Merci encore de l'avoir lue en entier et à très bientôt sur Love VS Hate 3 ou Le Pacte ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Myinahla _


End file.
